PRINCE OBSESSION
by Lalitwilight
Summary: El encuentro entre el reservado Edward Vulturi Masen, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Alvand, con la encantadora pero rebelde Isabella Swan, será el detonante de una peligrosa obsesión que provocará que él haga hasta lo imposible por convertirla en su mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCE OBSESSION**

 **El encuentro entre el reservado Edward Vulturi Masen, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Alvand, con la encantadora pero rebelde Isabella Swan, será el detonante de una peligrosa obsesión que provocará que él haga hasta lo imposible por convertirla en su mujer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El compromiso real**

Me miro en el espejo y sonrío pues me gusta el resultado. Al fin logré superar mi ruptura con Jacob y me siento muchísimo mejor tal y como Ángela me había asegurado. La destrozada, pálida y demacrada Bella al fin se había ido, dando lugar a la chica radiante que he sido siempre. Mis ganas de maquillarme y peinarme han regresado al igual que el apetito.

Bajo a desayunar y me encuentro con que Reneé, mi madre, está preparando hot cakes, mi desayuno favorito en todo el mundo.

\- _Buenos días, hija_ \- me saluda y mi padre solo me dedica una sonrisa antes de volver su atención al periódico.

\- _Buenos días, mamá ¿acaso estás preparando hot cakes?_

- _Sí. Hoy es un día hermoso y debemos celebrarlo de alguna manera..._

- _¿Qué celebramos?_ \- pregunto y ella me voltea a ver con los ojos entornados.

- _Hoy se anuncia el compromiso de Rosalie y Alec ¿acaso se te olvidó?_

Ruedo los ojos. Mi hermana se compromete este día y no con cualquier chico. Ella se casará con Alec Vulturi Masen, príncipe heredero al trono de Alvand, un prospero país europeo cercano a Rusia. Por un lado, me siento feliz por ella pero por otro lado triste y molesta ya que su matrimonio la volverá una figura pública con muchas obligaciones y la veremos aun menos de lo que ya lo hacemos. Desde que inició su historia de amor con el príncipe, solo podemos verla vía Skype pues su entrenamiento para convertirse en una esposa digna para Alec, le impide venir a vernos durante las vacaciones. Aun recuerdo bastante bien como es que mi hermana terminó conociendo a su príncipe azul literal:

Rosalie, al terminar el instituto, tuvo el mejor promedio de la generación y fue aceptada en muchas universidades para estudiar derecho, aunque, había una a la que era su sueño asistir pero creyó imposible ser admitida: La Universidad Nacional de Alvand. Esta institución es la más prestigiosa del país y se encuentra entre las cinco mejores del mundo. La universidad se caracteriza principalmente por otorgar becas a gente con un coeficiente intelectual superior a ciento veinticinco y para poder ser un aspirante se debe tomar una prueba de CI. Rose fue aceptada y se le concedió una beca parcial ya que su CI fue de ciento veintiséis puntos y poseía un historial académico brillante, cosa que yo para nada tengo. Mi promedio es simplemente bueno y mis padres jamás me han presionado para igualar a mi hermana. Mamá suele decir que cada persona tiene capacidades distintas y es verdad. No tengo malas notas pero el estudio no es mi fuerte, sino la música, cosa que a Rosalie jamás se le dio. A pesar de no tener ni una pizca de intéres artístico, Rose conquistó el corazón del apuesto y culto príncipe cuando se conocieron en la universidad.

- _No me gusta la idea de que mi hija se convierta en una reina_ \- resopló Charlie.

\- _Pero será princesa, papá_ \- le recuerdo-. _No creo que el rey Anthony muera pronto, solo tiene sesenta..._

\- _Yo tampoco creo que lo haga pero está próximo a abdicar debido a que ya no se siente capaz de reinar, por lo tanto, se pondrá una fecha para la coronación de Alec..._

\- _¿De verdad?_ \- mis cejas se alzan por la incredulidad. Miro a Reneé y ella asiente-. Vaya...

\- _Hija, no hagas planes con nadie ¿de acuerdo? Vas a ver el anuncio del compromiso conmigo..._

\- _Tengo trabajo después de la escuela_ \- respondo sintiéndome por primera vez agradecida de tener que ir a Sweet Love, la tienda de importaciones en donde aprendo a ganar mi propio dinero. El trabajo es agradable pero bastante agotador debido a la gran cantidad de clientes que diariamente se atienden.

\- _Oh, es verdad_ \- musita-. _Pero puedes pedir permiso..._

\- Puedo ver el anuncio desde allá- gruñí-. _No puedo seguir pidiendo permisos, van a despedirme..._

\- _Bella tiene razón_ \- intervino mi padre.

- _A veces pienso que no fue buena idea que buscaras un empleo, tú no lo querías y tu padre..._

\- _Mi padre hizo lo correcto en obligarme a trabajar_ \- lo defiendo-. _Choqué el auto de la señora Newton y no es justo que ustedes paguen por las cosas que hago estando ebria..._

Oh si, olvidé mencionarlo. La misma tarde en que Jacob terminó nuestra relación por teléfono (el muy desgraciado ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de terminarme en mi cara), para calmar un poco mi aflicción me dirigí a la cocina y saqué las cervezas que papá solía dejar en el refrigerador para ver repeticiones de partidos de fútbol americano por la noche y me las bebí todas, pensando que no iba a emborracharme con solo cinco cervezas pero me equivoqué, la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas y lloraba y reía a la vez. Mamá no estaba en casa y papá estaba trabajando como el jefe de la policía tan responsable que es, por lo tanto, no había nadie para detenerme.

En un ataque de rabia, decidí ir a hacerle una visita a ese estúpido perro que me abandonó y gritarle las verdades a la cara. Tomé las llaves de mi vieja pero funcional Pickup naranja y me adentré en ella cuando salí de la casa. Solté una carcajada al imaginar la cara de mi Jake al verme borracha. Metí la llave en el contacto y la giré, el motor cobró vida y de manera ansiosa di reversa, pero pisé el acelerador con tanta fuerza que no pude frenar a tiempo e impedir que mi camioneta se estrellara contra el Mustang rojo de la vecina de enfrente, la señora Newton.

\- _Sophie aun está muy enfadada por eso_ \- dice mi padre-. _Pero al ver que estás cumpliendo con los pagos y te has vuelto responsable ya no cree que seas un demonio_

- _Le debo mucho dinero aun_ \- musito apenada mientras me siento-. _Prácticamente destrocé su auto, debería seguir odiándome..._

 _(())_

\- _Hoy es un día soleado, esto es súper genial-_ exclama Ángela al salir de clases _-. Lástima que tienes trabajo, podríamos ir por unos helados..._

- _No es tan malo para mí, Áng, así no tengo que ver el anuncio de la boda real con mi madre_ \- contesto.

\- _Oh, es cierto..._

 _\- Reneé está como loca desde que mi hermana se hizo novia de ese príncipe-_ mascullo.

\- _Debes entenderla, su hija mayor se casa..._

\- _Lo sé, pero no deja de parlotear sobre el maravilloso país de Alvand y sobre el honor de que su hija haya sido elegida por el príncipe heredero para desposarla_

\- _Dios mío-_ mi amiga- se carcajea-. _Esas palabras han sonado demasiado anticuadas..._

- _Son palabras de mi madre, no mías. Yo diría algo como: me enorgullecé que mi hija haya sido tan lista y lograra atrapar al príncipe con su amplia experiencia sexual..._

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _Oh por Dios, ¿no pensarás que Rosalie es...?_

\- _Bueno, yo sé que no lo es, nos consta que no lo es, pero mi mente quiere olvidar esa ocasión en que la pillamos con Emmett en la sala..._

\- _Gracias por recordármelo_ \- digo sarcástica. Ver a mi entonces cuñado siendo montado por mi hermanita sobre el sofá no es algo que me guste recordar. En ese entonces yo tenía doce años y Rosalie diecisiete. Los dos no pudieron vernos ni a mi ni a Ángela a la cara durante un tiempo.

A pesar de ese incidente seguía creyendo que realmente eran una pareja estupenda y si soy sincera, preferiría que Rosalie se casara con Emmett quien realmente la amaba y lo hacía tanto que prefirió no retenerla para que ella cumpliese su sueño de estudiar en Alvand. Emmett murió en vida el día en que ella se fue y su tristeza fue mayor cuando fue reemplazado por un príncipe de porquería.

(())

Hoy llega una nueva empleada a la tienda. Se llama Jessica Stanley y es insoportable. Me expresa su odio en cuanto Jane nos deja a solas para que yo la entrene ya que está a prueba.

\- _A mi no vas a darme ordenes ¿te quedó claro? Yo sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, he trabajado en esto antes..._

- _Si has trabajado en esto antes ¿cómo es qué estás a prueba?-_ le muestro mi mejor sonrisa de burla. No me voy a dejar intimidar por esta rubia insignificante-. _¿Te han despedido de tu anterior trabajo acaso?_

- _Eso no es de tu incumbencia, maldita zorra..._

Me echo a reír ante su insulto... ¿eso es todo lo que tiene? ¡Qué decepción!

Jessica se pone roja y levanta su puño con intención de golpearme pero un ruido en la televisión que está sobre el mostrador la distrae. Se vuelve de forma rápida y yo maldigo por lo bajo. Es el maldito anuncio del compromiso.

Como si fuera alguna especie de magia, ningún cliente se aparece para impedir que vea a mi hermana por la televisión, mirando con amor al guapísimo príncipe Alec a quien se le nota que está muerto por mi ahora rubia hermana. Rosalie es castaña como yo pero tiñó su cabello de rubio hace unos meses. No le queda nada mal aquel tono pues es pálida y de ojos azules.

- _Es una perra con suerte_ \- gruñe Jessica y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Maldita envidiosa-. _Yo daría lo que fuera por casarme con uno de los príncipes de Alvand_

\- _¿Príncipes?_ \- inquiero y Jessica se vuelve para mirarme.

\- _No puedo creer que seas tan ignorante como para no saber de Edward, Alice y James, los hermanos del principe Alec. Los llaman los ángeles reales de Alvand por su hermosura..._

\- _Yo no voy por la vida metiéndome en la vida personal de gente que no conozco_ \- replico. Bien, sé que debería saberlo porque mi hermana se casará con uno de ellos pero es culpa de Rose, nunca los ha mencionado o si lo ha hecho, no he prestado la suficiente atención.

\- _¡Pero todo el mundo los conoce!_

\- Solo conozco a este príncipe y no me parece hermoso, es muy guapo pero...

\- _El príncipe Alec es el menos agraciado de los tres..._

Boqueo varias veces pero mi voz no sale. ¿Alec es el menos agraciado? Esta tipa tiene que estar de broma...

Jessica resopla y vuelve a mirar la televisión para seguir viendo el anuncio del compromiso real.

\- _No voy a perder mi tiempo explicándole cosas culturales a una ignorante como tú- la escucho decir._

Entrecierro los ojos y me contengo para no tirar de su bonito cabello rubio y arrastrarla por todo el local. Al parecer, ni siquiera en el trabajo voy a poder librarme de Alvand y de la historia de amor de Rosalie con el príncipe de ese bendito país.

* * *

 **Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic :)**

 *****Lali*****


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCE OBSESSION**

 **El encuentro entre el reservado Edward Vulturi Masen, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Alvand con la encantadora pero rebelde Isabella Swan, será el detonante de una peligrosa obsesión que provocará que él haga hasta lo imposible por convertirla en su mujer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Ojos dorados**

El día no es muy ajetreado para desgracia mía. Tengo que soportar como Jessica suspira cada vez que Alec habla. Intento limpiar, hacer cualquier cosa por distraerme pero siempre logro escuchar algo y uno de esos "algo", es la fecha de la boda la cual se celebrará en dos semanas.

Trago grueso. Dos semanas, ¡Madre mía! En dos semanas mi hermana pierde su libertad. Jessica gruñe al saber la fecha.

\- _Es demasiado pronto_ \- se queja y yo no puedo rebatir. La rubia estúpida tiene razón, es demasiado pronto.

El día laboral termina por fin y puedo irme a casa. Al llegar a ésta, veo que mi madre está a poco de hacer piruetas en medio de la sala por lo eufórica que está.

\- _Rose se casa en dos semanas_ \- grita emocionada.

- _Woh, que bien_ \- respondo sin entusiasmo y ella frunce el ceño.

\- _Deberías estar feliz..._

\- _Lo estoy..._

- _Pues no se nota..._

- _Mamá, es demasiado pronto, pero está bien, es su decisión. Veré su boda, no me la perderé..._

- _No, no vas a perdértela. Verás esa boda en vivo y en directo..._

\- _¿Qué?_ \- pregunto sin comprender.

\- _Tu hermana se encargará de que nosotros asistamos a la boda, enviarán a alguien a buscarnos ¿no te parece increíble?_

- _¡No!_ \- exclamo alarmada-. _No quiero ir_

\- _Hija..._

- _Tengo trabajo y escuela, mamá..._

- _Se pueden pedir permisos, Bella..._

- _No quiero viajar_ \- me cruzo de brazos-. _Ve con papá, yo me quedo..._

\- _No pienso dejarte sola, Isabella_ \- dice enojada.

\- _Puedo quedarme con la tía Marie..._

- _No, hija. Irás a la boda lo quieras o no..._

\- _Espera a que llegue mi padre y lo hablamos_

\- _Tu padre ya está aquí, está duchándose, pero está de acuerdo..._

(())

\- _¿De verdad estás de acuerdo, papá?_ \- cuestiono enojada mientras cenamos.

\- _Hija, Rosalie es tu hermana, es el día más importante de su vida y debes estar allí_ \- argumenta.

\- _No quiero, odio estar en la mira de las cámaras_ \- gimo.

\- _Nadie va a mirarte, Bella, la atención estará puesta en la pareja y en la familia real_ \- dice mi madre.

\- _Mamá, somos la familia de la novia, es obvio que querrán sacarnos fotos..._

\- _¿Y eso que? No es como que fueras a ser famosa solo por salir una vez en una revista, te recuerdo que ya has salido en una y nadie ha venido a pedirte un autógrafo..._

- _Pero eso era por un concurso de la escuela, es muy diferente_ \- gruño-. _Esta es la clase de evento que le gusta a toda la gente_

- _En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo_ \- mi padre asiente-. _Y eso me molesta de sobremanera, pero es la boda de mi hija y debo asistir aun sin importarme ser reconocido después..._

\- _No vamos a ser reconocidos por nadie_ \- nos asegura mamá-. _Quizá alguna persona lo haga pero lo dudo bastante. Estamos en Nueva York, aquí nadie se impacta por estas cosas_

- _Tienes razón_ \- sonrío.

\- _Además, esta es una oportunidad maravillosa, Alvand es un país hermoso sobre todo Antud, la capital_

- _Es ahí donde se casarán ¿cierto?_ \- pregunto.

- _Exactamente..._

- _Entonces ¿aceptas ir a la boda de buena gana?_ \- me pregunta papá-. _¿O tendremos que sobornarte?_

(())

\- _Irás a la boda_ \- murmura Ángela cuando se lo cuento al día siguiente en la escuela.

\- _Sí, iré, pero a cambio ellos me dejarán regresar a casa al día siguiente. Ellos van a quedarse una semana_

\- _Puedes venir a mi casa o yo puedo ir a la tuya para que no estés sola..._

- _Es una gran idea-_ sonrío.

\- _Bella..._ \- de repente, mi mejor amiga se pone muy seria-. _Necesito decirte algo sobre el indeseable_

Me pongo tensa. A pesar de que ya superé la ruptura, me molesta que Jacob sea mencionado.

\- _¿Qué pasa con él?_ \- digo entre dientes.

- _Me ha llamado para pedirme que lo ayude a recuperarte_

Me quedo boquiabierta y luego de unos segundos me echo a reír con todas mis fuerzas, ganándome un regaño por parte de una odiosa prefecta.

- _Está mal de la cabeza si cree que voy a regresar con él_ \- le digo a Ángela de camino a la clase que nos toca pues la hora del almuerzo ha terminado.

- _Deberías darle una pequeña oportunidad, él te quiere..._

- _No me quiere, si lo hiciera, habría confiado en mí y no me habría terminado por teléfono solo por un estúpido ataque de celos..._

- _Es verdad, pero..._

\- _Pero nada, Áng. No puedo creer que ahora lo estés defendiendo..._

\- _No lo defiendo, pero me dio mucha lástima. Estaba llorando cuando me llamó_

\- _Sonará cruel, pero eso ya no me importa, ya no quiero a tu primo..._

Ángela se encoje de hombros con tristeza.

- _Quizá nunca lo quisiste_

- _Por supuesto que lo quería. Estaba loca por él pero Jacob se encargó de arruinarlo con sus absurdos celos e infidelidades..._

- _Solo fue una vez, Bella. Se acostó con Lauren porque tú no quisiste ya sabes... Hacerlo con él_

\- _No lo justifiques, Ángela. Ninguna razón es válida para engañar a nadie. Yo no estoy lista para dar ese paso y debió entenderlo_

\- _Pero acostarse con alguien es sencillo, debiste intentar por lo menos..._

- _Para ti es fácil porque tú y Ben están enamorados. Yo no llegué a enamorarme de Jacob y no me sentía lista_

- _Es verdad, perdóname Bella_ \- se disculpó y me detuve para abrazarla.

\- _No te preocupes, tonta. Siempre te amaré por más tonterías que digas..._

Ambas nos reímos y entramos al aula.

(())

El sol resplandece en lo alto cuando salgo de la escuela y una gota de sudor resbala por mi rostro. Me limpio con el dorso de la mano y Ángela se queja del calor.

\- _Siento que me quemo_ \- solloza.

\- _Yo también_ \- murmuro.

- _¿Tienes trabajo hoy también?_ \- pregunta-. Todavía q _uiero ir por unos helados..._

- _Sí, nena. Tengo trabajo hoy, debo irme ahora..._

- _Esa jefa tuya me empieza a caer muy mal_ \- gruñe.

\- _Jane es la persona más amable y bondadosa que te puedas imaginar_ \- replico-. _Pero odia la impuntualidad..._

\- _Algún día de estos me apareceré por la tienda para conocerla..._

\- _Siempre está en la oficina, no creo que tengas suerte_ \- me río.

Me despido de Ángela cuando nuestros caminos se separan. Al llegar, descubro que Jessica ya está allí y me sonríe de forma burlona.

\- _Llegas tarde, querida..._

Paso de ella y voy al vestidor a quitarme el uniforme de la escuela para ponerme el de la tienda. Cuando regreso al mostrador, Jessica está jugando con la caja registradora.

- _¿Qué demonios haces? Con eso no se juega_ \- la reprendo. Jessica me fulmina con la mirada pero deja su estúpido juego. Además de insoportable, se comporta como una niña de cinco años. Genial...

El resto del día es cómodo ya que Jessica es eficiente y no necesita dirigirme la palabra. He de admitir que hacemos un buen equipo aunque ella me desagrade totalmente.

Al finalizar la jornada, el odio que siento hacia ella se apacigua un poco pues me sonríe y me dice que lo hemos hecho bien.

- _Ya no te odio tanto_ \- añade. Yo no puedo evitar reír un poco.

\- _Lo mismo digo, Jessica. Quizá con el tiempo nos llevemos bien_

\- _No lo creo, Swan, pero al menos no eres tan insoportable como yo creía_

Pero Jessica se equivocó. Los días comienzan a pasar y ambas empezamos a descubrir que tenemos cosas en común. No puede decirse que somos amigas, pero ya no nos detestamos y nos ayudamos mutuamente en el trabajo, cosa que a Jane le agrada bastante.

\- _Ahora que lo pienso..._ \- reflexiona cuando estamos cambiándonos en el vestidor-. _Tu apellido es igual al de la chica que va a casarse con el príncipe Alec_

Abro mucho los ojos pero Jessica no se da cuenta ya que estoy dándole la espalda. Tendré que decírselo ya que quizá me odie si me ve en alguna revista.

\- _Es mi hermana_ \- contesto, aparentando indiferencia.

- _¡¿Qué?!_ \- exclama y me toma del hombro para hacerme girar-. _Rosalie Swan es... ¿Tu hermana?_

- _Sí, si lo es. Si no me crees puedo..._

- _No, no. Si te creo_ \- sonríe-. _Te pareces un poco a ella aunque sus ojos son distintos..._

\- _Muy distintos en realidad. Sus ojos son azules por herencia de mi madre y los míos oscuros por mi padre..._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes sobre esto?_ \- pregunta ofendida.

\- _Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, Jessica. Bien pude esperar a que me vieses en las revistas porque supongo que la boda real saldrá en ellas..._

Jessica se tapa la boca con una mano y empieza a reírse.

\- _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ \- pregunto irritada.

\- Que creas que la boda va a salir en las revistas

\- _¿No lo hará?_

- _Bella, eres hermana de la novia ¿y no sabes nada sobre Alvand? Se nota que no eres tan inteligente como tu hermana..._

- _Oye, no hace falta que me insultes..._

\- _Bella, lo siento. Que yo ame estos temas no quiere decir que tú..._

 _\- La gran Jessica Stanley ¿disculpándose? No me la creo_ \- me burlo y ella me muestra su dedo medio pero después se ríe.

 _\- No lo hago nunca así que considérate afortunada..._

 _\- Por cierto... ¿Por qué has dicho que la boda no saldrá en las revistas? ¿Tampoco saldrá en la televisión?_ \- inquiero ansiosa.

 _\- Bien, te lo explicaré_ \- comienza-. _Los alvaneses son muy discretos con las ceremonias. Solo pueden ser transmitidos los comunicados de dicho evento más no el evento en sí ya que no les gusta compartir esos momentos sagrados con el mundo_

\- _Son tan raros_ \- frunzo el ceño-. _¿Por qué anunciarlo si no dejarán entrar reporteros a la boda?_

\- Si por ellos fuera, no lo harían, Bella. Antes no lo hacían pero desde el incidente de mil novecientos noventa y tres, el rey hizo un acuerdo con las televisoras y demás medios de comunicación de conceder entrevistas para anunciar lo que ocurriría a cambio de que respetaran su privacidad...

\- _¿Qué ocurrió en mil novecientos noventa y tres?-_ pregunto interesada.

- _El nacimiento y el bautizo del príncipe Edward Elián Alexander Vulturi Masen_ \- responde y yo contengo una risotada.

- _¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Cómo has podido aprendértelo de memoria?_

- _La cultura alvanesa es mi favorita. Amo ese país, además, mi sueño es estudiar periodismo..._

- _Sí, se nota_ \- suelto una leve risilla-. _Bueno... ¿Qué ocurrió con ese tal Edwin Dorian Alessandro?_

- _Edward Elián Alexander, ¡idiota!_

Suelto una carcajada.

- _Bien, Edward Elián Alexander. Dime que ocurrió_

\- _Tenía dos meses de nacido cuando lo bautizaron. En ese entonces nunca se sabía lo que ocurría con la familia real pero de alguna manera, un reportero logró capturar fotografías y un vídeo de aquel bautizo. Al día siguiente se publicó el material en los periódicos y en la televisión. En los noticieros fueron criticados duramente y se les tachó de engreídos, cosa que en mi opinión no son. Son reservados, esa es la mejor palabra para describirlos_

\- _Reservados... me alegra escuchar eso_

 _\- Entonces no debes preocuparte por ser fotografiada en la boda si eso es lo que te preocupa. He notado que sientes una aversión a que te tomen fotos..._

 _\- ¿Lo dices por qué rechacé ser la modelo de Jane para los volantes de la tienda? Odio ser fotografiada para un público, pero no tengo problema con las fotos familiares_

 _\- El príncipe Edward es tu alma gemela_ \- se ríe histéricamente-. _Él dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando la revista People, lo entrevistó. Es lo único personal que ha revelado sobre si mismo..._

- _¿Ah si? Genial..._ \- respondo sin interés.

 _\- Yo estaría feliz de tener algo en común con ese hermoso príncipe. Es considerado el más guapo de todos los hermanos aunque también el más reservado y misterioso. Es el único de los cuatro que tiene los ojos dorados de la reina Elizabeth, su madre..._

 _\- ¿Ojos dorados?_

 _\- Sí, sé que parece imposible pero..._ \- se aparta de mi y mete la mano en su bolsa para sacar su celular-. _En realidad los tiene así-_ desliza el dedo varias veces sobre la pantalla y me tiende el aparato. Me encuentro en el buscador de imágenes de Google y como las fotos se ven muy pequeñas decido presionar una de ellas.

Mi boca se abre de par en par al ver al chico, mejor dicho hombre, de la pantalla. Edward Elián Alexander Vulturi Masen, es el tío más sexy que mis ojos hayan visto. El cabello lo tiene de un extraño color bronce al igual que mi cuñado, pero este príncipe al parecer no lo peinó en esa ocasión ya que está ligeramente revuelto; sus labios son carnosos y sensuales (decir que me provocan besarlos es poco); su nariz es recta y perfecta, tan perfecta como sus ojos dorados protegidos por unas espesas y largas pestañas. Su expresión es seria, fría pero por alguna extraña razón los latidos de mi corazón intensifican su velocidad y miles de mariposas revolotean en mi estómago.

 _\- Cierra la boca, no quiero que llenes mi celular de baba-_ Jessica se burla de mí y me obligo a apartar la mirada de aquel dios griego-. Es guapísimo, ¿no es así?

\- _Lo es_ \- susurro, mirando de nuevo aquella foto.

\- _Pero él no es el príncipe que me gusta más. En realidad suspiro por el príncipe James que a pesar de no ser el más guapo, es el más carismático y tiene diesisiete como nosotras_

- _¿Cuántos años tiene Edward?_

\- _Veinte años. Cumplirá los veintiuno el trece de septiembre_

 _\- Que curioso, el mismo día que yo..._

\- _¿De verdad?_ \- Jessica me mira perpleja-. _Entonces tendrás de que hablar con él cuando lo conozcas. Tienes que contarme absolutamente todo..._

 _\- No pienso entablar una conversación con él. No se fijará en mí..._

\- _Bueno, tienes razón...-_ entorno los ojos-. _No quise decir que seas fea, al contrario, eres guapa, es solo que el príncipe Edward nunca se interesa por nadie..._

- _¿Lo ves? No puedo contarte nada, pero te prometo traerte un souvenir_

 _\- Quiero eso y... que no te enamores del príncipe James, él es mío_

Me largo a reír. Estar con Jessica es asegurarme una buena dosis de risa.

 _\- Dalo por hecho..._

(())

\- _Mañana nos vamos, el equipaje está listo-_ anuncia mamá a la hora de la cena.

\- _El mío no...-_ digo antes de pinchar un pedazo de carne con el tenedor y llevármelo a la boca.

- _Descuida, cariño. He terminado el equipaje por tí-_ Reneé me guiña un ojo y yo termino de masticar para responder.

 _\- Bueno, gracias. Espero que no hayas metido más de la cuenta... -_ le advierto.

 _\- Oh, cielo, lo hice. Quizá quieras quedarte más días..._

\- _Bella no quiere quedarse_ \- dice Charlie-. _Le prometimos que la dejaríamos volver luego de la boda..._

 _\- Bueno, no hay problema,mamá. Sacaré la ropa que pusiste de más-_ me encojo de hombros y mi madre resopla pero se abstiene de objetar. Un trato es un trato, es el dicho de nuestra familia y siempre procuramos cumplirlo.

Hoy me toca lavar la losa y mientras realizo esa tarea un rostro perfecto se cuela en mis pensamientos. Sacudo la cabeza para intentar apartar de mi mente aquella mirada fría y penetrante pero solo consigo tenerla más presente. Me percato de que se me ha erizado la piel y me muerdo el labio inferior. Esto no es nada bueno, no puedo perder la cabeza de nuevo por un chico y menos por uno que no conozco.

Al terminar, me dirijo a mi habitación y sigo mi rutina de siempre: darme una exquisita ducha, ponerme mi pijama favorito, cepillar mis dientes y dormir como un bebé. Pero, a diferencia de otras noches, no puedo dormir y un par de ojos son los culpables.

* * *

 **Gracias Ninacara, chovitap y usuyase Blood por dejarme sus reviews y también agradezco a las que me han agregado a favoritos. Me pone contenta que le den una oportunidad al fanfic. Aun no llegamos al momento del encuentro pero será pronto, lo prometo ;)**

 *****Lali*****


	3. Chapter 3

**PRINCE OBSESSION**

 **El encuentro entre el reservado Edward Vulturi Masen, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Alvand con la encantadora pero rebelde Isabella Swan, será el detonante de una peligrosa obsesión que provocará que él haga hasta lo imposible por convertirla en su mujer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Miedo**

- _Tienes ojeras, amiga ¿no dormiste anoche?_ \- me pregunta Ángela a la mañana siguiente.

\- _No pude_ \- admito.

\- _Seguramente estás nerviosa por el viaje..._

\- _De cierta manera_ \- suspiro. Realmente solo estoy nerviosa por conocer a cierto príncipe. Tengo que reconocer que me gusta pero al mismo tiempo hay algo aterrador en su mirada triste y melancólica.

- _¿Hay algo más? No me digas que has hablado con Jake..._

- _No, claro que no_ \- hago una mueca-. _Hablar con Jacob no es algo que me quite el sueño_

\- _¿Entonces?_

- _Mi nueva compañera del trabajo me ha mostrado a uno de los cuñados de mi hermana. Ángela, es guapísimo_ \- lloriqueo y ella se echa a reír.

- _Tú nunca te pones así, o realmente te gustó ese príncipe o necesitas aparearte con urgencia_

- _¡No seas asquerosa!_ \- exclamo asqueada-. _Yo no quiero ni necesito "aparearme" como tú dices... Ese príncipe me perturba, no dejo de pensar en él_

- _Pues vas a conocerlo y estoy segura de que él no dejará de pensar en ti tampoco. Eres peligrosa cuando un chico te gusta..._

\- _Mierda, acabas de ponerme más nerviosa aun..._

- _Quizá lo encuentre adorable, Bella_ \- se encoge de hombros.

- _No quiero que me encuentre adorable, solo quiero que me ignore_

\- _¡¿Por qué?!_

- _Porque es un príncipe y a mi no me gustan los príncipes_

\- _Pero podrían volverse amigos..._

\- _Mi compañera me ha dicho que no se interesa por nadie y yo no seré la excepción_

- _Si tú lo dices..._

(())

Durante las clases me estoy muriendo de sueño y rezo para poder tomar una siesta en casa antes de irnos al aeropuerto. En el trabajo ya he pedido permiso y Jane se lo ha tomado bien ya que tiene a Jessica. Mi padre, por su parte, ha conseguido justificar mis faltas esta mañana así que oficialmente, todo está listo para nuestra partida.

Al salir de la escuela, Ángela se encuentra con su novio en la heladería a donde hemos ido a comprar esos helados que últimamente son el antojo de mi mejor amiga. Me despido de ambos cuando siento que estoy haciendo mal tercio y llego a mi casa en quince minutos.

- _No hay tiempo, Rosalie me ha llamado para avisarnos que el chofer está por llegar_ \- me contesta mamá cuando manifiesto mi deseo de dormir un poco.

\- _No me jodas_ \- musito y por fortuna Reneé está tan ocupada contabilizando las maletas que no me escucha. Papá está al teléfono y camina de un lado a otro, nervioso.

Me dirijo a mi habitación en donde me pongo un conjunto que mi madre me ha preparado para el viaje: una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla, mis adorados Converse negros y una chamarra azul. Bostezo un par de veces durante el proceso y cuando estoy a punto de recostarme el estridente grito de mi madre me hace dar un respingo.

\- _¡Bella! ¡Es hora de irnos!_

\- _Ya voy..._

Bajo las escaleras con paso cansino. Temo que de un momento a otro me desplome por la falta de sueño y mi madre lo nota cuando llego al piso de abajo.

\- _¿Acaso no dormiste nada?_ \- me reclama. Un hombre alto y enfundado en un traje negro, entra a la casa y recoge la única maleta que queda: la mía.

- _Buenas tardes, señorita Swan_ \- me saluda al verme. Es un hombre pelirrojo, alto y atractivo de aproximadamente veinticinco años con una bonita sonrisa. Me gusta.

- _Buenas tardes_ \- respondo.

- _Bien, Riley. Esta es la última maleta_ \- le dice mi madre y éste asiente antes de cargarla.

\- _Esta es muy ligera_ \- comenta antes de salir y Reneé me pone mala cara.

\- _Sacaste la ropa..._

- _Pero por supuesto que sí. No pienso quedarme tanto tiempo..._

\- _Bien, tú ganas_ \- farfulla antes de salir de la casa. Afuera nos espera Riley recargado en un hermoso Dodge Avenger negro.

\- _Lindo auto_ \- le digo a Riley quien asiente y sonríe de forma amistosa. Definitivamente sería mi hermano mayor perfecto. No es que no quiera a Jasper, mi hermano de diecinueve años que estudia su primer año de medicina en Harvard, en realidad lo adoro pero jamás sonríe de esa manera y nunca ha sido divertido. Es súper responsable con todo lo que hace, cosa que le ha traído muchos éxitos académicos pero en el amor... es todo un fracaso como yo.

\- _Jasper dijo que no iría, debe ir a un congreso_ \- dice papá cuando estamos dentro del vehículo. Ahora entiendo por qué estaba al teléfono...

- _Me las pagará ese niñato malagradecido_ \- masculla mi madre-. _Rosalie siempre estuvo para él cuando tenía dificultades con alguna asignatura, lo cuidó el tiempo que estuve enferma ¿y así es como le paga?..._

\- _Deja de criticar a Jasper, él no es ningun malagradecido_ \- lo defiende Charlie-. _Es un chico muy responsable que siempre cumple con sus obligaciones_

- _Estar en la boda de su hermana era su obligación..._

Por suerte, Riley interviene en la conversación.

\- _Su hijo no sabe de lo que se pierde, señora Swan. Alvand es un país muy hermoso y hay muchos lugares que visitar..._

Parece ser que la palabra mágica para distraer a mi madre es "Alvand". Riley y mi madre charlan animadamente durante el camino al aeropuerto y yo mientras tanto, me dedico a contemplar la ciudad como si no fuese a volver en un buen tiempo. Abro muchos los ojos por el hilo que están siguiendo mis pensamientos. Yo debo volver sea como sea. No puedo permitir que mi madre me obligue a quedarme.

El trayecto no dura tanto como yo creía. Llegamos al Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy en una hora ya que para mi mala suerte no había demasiado tráfico en Manhattan. No he sido capaz de coger el sueño durante el camino así que espero poder hacerlo en el avión.

 _\- Irán en primera clase_ \- nos dice Riley. Mamá se pone contenta y yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco ya que pienso que es una exageración. La clase turista no es tan mala...

Mis padres y Riley se acercan al mostrador de la línea áerea que nos corresponde para elegir nuestros asientos, pesar el equipaje que no subiremos con nosotros y luego de eso vamos a la zona de embarque en donde mostramos las tarjetas que se nos han dado para poder ingresar.

\- _¿Sabías que ahora mismo no estamos en ninguna parte?_ \- me pregunta mi padre, pasando un brazo por mi hombro.

- _Lo sé, la zona de embarque significa que no te encuentras dentro de ningún país, me lo dijiste cuando vinimos a dejar a Rose el día que se fue a Alvand_

 _\- Esto no será oficial hasta que sellen nuestros pasaportes-_ interviene Riley.

Quince minutoas más tarde estamos en migración, esperando nuestro turno para que nuestro pasaporte sea sellado. Luego de eso, llega la odiosa revisión del equipaje y de nuestros cuerpos. Por suerte, ninguno de los cuatro tiene problemas a la hora de pasar por el escaner ni con las maletas. Recojo mi celular y mi pulsera de plata de la bandeja donde las he dejado y respondo al mensaje de texto que Ángela me ha enviado. Le informo que estoy ya en la zona de embarque y ella me desea suerte en el viaje, además de pedirme que me cuide.

Dos horas son las que transcurren antes de que nuestro vuelo sea anunciado y, como estamos cerca de la puerta de embarque y vamos en primera clase, somos los primeros en subir.

(())

Los asientos de piel son bastante cómodos. Por fortuna, Riley viaja con nosotros y tengo con quien conversar durante el vuelo. Estamos a cinco minutos de despegar pero los nervios se han ido gracias a Riley.

\- _Tengo la orden de venir con ustedes en primera clase para cuidarlos. Los alvaneses son muy sobreprotectores-_ me explica. Mis padres están en los asientos de enfrente, apagando sus respectivos telefonos celulares tal y como se los ha pedido la azafata.

\- _¿Tú no eres alvanés?_

- _No, gracias al cielo no lo soy-_ se ríe-. _Soy neoyorkino como usted..._

\- _Puedes tutearme, Riley. No me gusta que me hables de usted, solo dime Bella_

\- _De acuerdo, Bella-_ acepta sonriendo-. _Pero tendré que hablarte con respeto cuando estemos frente a la familia real porque ellos no toleran que los empleados los tuteen ni tampoco que lo hagan con sus invitados. Solo tuteo al príncipe James pero esto no lo saben los reyes ni sus hermanos..._

\- _Entonces James es el príncipe buena onda..._

\- _Exacto, es un excelente chico y no dudo que le caigas bien cuando lo conozcas. Ese chico es muy amistoso pero coqueto así que cuidado..._

Me echo a reír pero a continuación bostezo.

- _Deberías dormir_

Asiento debilmente y me pongo el cinturón de seguridad cuando llega la hora del despegue. Ya que la turbulencia ha pasado, le dedico una leve sonrisa a Riley antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

(())

 **Me encuentro de pie en medio de una pista de baile con un vestido rojo brillante que parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. Toda la decoración es hermosa y me hace sonreír pero pronto me doy cuenta de que todos los asistentes cubren sus rostros con máscaras. Es... aterrador. Las máscaras jamás me han gustado y me hacían llorar cuando era pequeña.**

 **De repente un chico llega a la pista. El cabello cobrizo y esos ojos dorados me dan una idea de quien puede tratarse. Se acerca a mí y aunque mis instintos me piden a gritos que escape, no puedo moverme y se me pone la carne de gallina cuando se inclina para besar mi mano.**

 **-** _ **Mía-**_ **pronuncia con una voz espectral antes de quitarse la máscara, déjandome ver su precioso pero a la vez perturbador rostro** _ **-. Eres mía y jamás te dejaré ir...**_

Me despierto jadeando, mirando a todas las direcciones. Estoy asustada ¿qué clase de sueño ha sido ese? El avión está a oscuras y distingo la silueta de Riley que al parecer está dormido. No creo haber dormido tanto ya que escucho a mis padres susurrar. Seguramente solo dormí lo suficiente para no notar el prematuro anochecer ya que hemos salido del continente. En europa es madrugada aun y en Alvand, seguramente esté amaneciendo.

Vuelvo a recostarme en el asiento ya que al despertar me he inclinado hacia adelante. Enciendo mi celular y bajo el brillo de la pantalla para no molestar a mi compañero. Toco el icono del reproductor de música y hago una lista de mis canciones favoritas. Poco a poco vuelvo a quedarme dormida, escuchando Claro de Luna.

(())

Llegamos al aeropuerto Internaciomal Alvanés, en la ciudad de Antud y me encuentro genial a pesar de que mis oídos aun se encuentran tapados por el viaje. Todavía no puedo dar mi crítica del lugar ya que hemos salido del avión por el túnel.

Volvemos a pasar por migración y aduana y de nueva cuenta no hay problemas. No hay nada que nos impida ingresar al país. Afuera del aeropuerto nos espera una limosina de la cual sale una chica bajita y de cabello negro y corto cuyas facciones son increíblemente hermosas. Lleva puesto un vestido formal color verde y unas zapatillas blancas.

\- _Mucho gusto_ \- nos saluda con un acento extraño que solo he escuchado en Alec. Abraza a mis padres, los besa en ambas mejillas y después es mi turno-. Soy Alice. Estoy sumamente feliz de conocerlos, Rosalie no mentía ¡son una hermosa familia!

 _\- Dejame salir ya, pequeña duende-_ protesta mi hermana mientras baja de la limosina.

 _\- ¡Rosalie!-_ grito emocionada y ella corre a abrazarme luego de saludar rápidamente a papá y a mamá.

\- _Bella, mi niña hermosa_ \- solloza Rose y yo no puedo contener las lágrimas tampoco-. _Mirate, eres toda una mujer..._

\- _Tú estás bellisima-_ respondo, observanso su atuendo que consiste en un vestido rojo ceñido a su perfecta figura y unos tacones negros altisimos. Rosalie vuelve a abrazarme fuertemente.

\- _Me hacías falta, hermanita_

\- _Y tú a mí, tarada_ \- gimoteo. Mierda, estoy demasiado sensible.

- _Recuerdo que me enojaba cuando me decías así_ \- se ríe cuando me suelta-. _Pero ya no me importa, de hecho puedes decirme tarada cuantas veces quieras, oh, te extrañé tanto..._

\- _Y yo a ti..._

 _\- También los extrañé demasiado a ustedes_ \- se separa de mí y es recibida entre los brazos de Charlie y Reneé. La príncesa Alice, mira la escena, enternecida y cuando se percata de que la estoy mirando, me sonríe antes de preguntar:

- _¿Te gustan las compras, verdad?_

(())

Nos dirigimos al palacio donde mi hermana está viviendo ahora por ser la prometida del príncipe. Yo detesto las casas grandes pero creo que mientras haya una biblioteca voy a sobrevivir. De todos modos, solo voy a quedarme un día, la boda es mañana y mañana después de la ceremonía cogeré el vuelo a Nueva York sin escalas como lo fue el que nos trajo aquí.

Pero, muy en el fondo lamento irme. La ciudad es preciosa y la príncesa Alice me ruega que me quede al igual que mi hermana.

\- _No puedo quedarme, su alteza_ \- la llamo por el tratamiento que Riley me ha dicho. Alice suelta un gruñido.

- _Puedes tutearme, Bella. Serás parte de la familia muy pronto_

\- _Rosalie será parte de la familia_ \- la corrijo-. _Yo no_

\- _No lo creo. James quedará fascinado contigo-_ me guiña un ojo-. No creo que te deje ir tan fácil, eres preciosa como Rose

\- _Tengo prohíbido fijarme en él-_ le digo sonriendo-. _Mi compañera del trabajo está muerta por el príncipe James_

\- _Estoy segura de que le gusta más el cascarrabias de Edward. Todas mueren por él- pone los ojos en blanco._

\- _No, le gusta más James_..

\- _Es inteligente entonces_ \- dice mi hermana-. _James, a pesar de ser un Don Juan, es un excelente chico. Edward es..._

\- _Extremadamente raro_ \- lo interrumpe Alice-. _Será mejor que no lo molestes nunca y hables lo menos posible con él_

\- _Entiendo_ \- susurro.

 _\- No me malinterpretes, Bella-_ me pide-. _Pero no quiere a nadie cerca, ni siquiera yo puedo hablarle. Siempre ha sido reservado pero de un tiempo a acá se ha vuelto más raro y no quiero que te ofenda..._

- _No soy tan delicada_ \- sonrío de forma arrogante-. _Sí llega a gritarme, patearé su trasero real sin importarme las consecuencias_

\- _¡Isabella!-_ me reprenden mis padres pero Rose y Alice sueltan una sonora carcajada.

 _\- Por Dios, me agradas demasiado, eres súper graciosa_ \- dice Alice.

- _Te lo dije, pequeña duende_ \- la voz de mi hermana denota orgullo-. _Mi hermana es genial_

(())

Mi boca es incapaz de cerrarse cuando llegamos al palacio el cual está ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad y rodeado por bosque. Es... enorme y gótico, parece sacado de una película de terror a pesar de la hermosa arquitectura. No es para nada feo pero me siento nerviosa porque tengo la sensación de que no saldré de aquí tan fácilmente.

Alice nota mi expresión preocupada y trata de tranquilizarme.

\- _No te preocupes, el interior no es aterrador. Me he encargado de eso..._

\- _Eh..._ \- no sé que responder a eso. El lugar no me preocupa sino la posibilidad de no poder volver a mi casa. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo me retendrá aquí y si eso pasa espero que ese algo sea Alice.

Bajamos de la limosina cuando Riley nos abre la puerta. Ha adoptado una actitud seria y profesional lo cual no me extraña ya que él me ha advertido con anterioridad que debe ser así para que no lo despidan.

Algunos empleados salen del palacio y cargan el equipaje. Yo trato de tomar mi maleta pero Alice y Rosalie me detienen.

\- _Ellos pueden llevarlos, tienes que conocer a mis suegros_ \- me susurra Rose.

\- _Está bien_ \- contesto. Por las enormes escaleras de la entrada bajan tres personas. Uno es un adolescente rubio y de ojos azul cielo como los de Alice y los que supongo son los reyes. Elizabeth Masen es sin lugar a dudas hermosa y elegante. Su esposo es muy atractivo también a pesar de tener el pelo lleno de canas. Ahora comprendo como es que han tenido hijos tan extraordinariamente bellos.

Cuando llegan abajo, la hora de las presentacion comienza y el príncipe James me hace sonrojar al besar mi mano.

\- Eres la chica más hermosa que mis ojos hayan contemplado- me elogia y recibe un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su hermana.

Los reyes, que no han resultado ser personas engreídas como yo pensaba, se ríen de su hijo.

\- _Nunca cambiarás, James-_ dice Elizabeth y luego me mira-. _Te pido una disculpa, isabella..._

- _No se preocupe, au majestad. No me he molestado_ \- respondo.

- _Oh, no. No me llames así, querida. Dime Elizabeth, puedes tutearme y lo mismo va para ustedes, queridos consuegros. Somos una familia ahora..._

\- _Exacto_ \- el rey Anthony sonríe-. _Y me alegra que estén aquí. He escuchado que te gusta la pesca, Charlie..._

En ese momento, Alice y Rosalie se ponen blancas como el papel y ahogan un grito. Siento que me voy a desmayar cuando lo veo. El príncipe Edward baja las escaleras de forma apresurada pero supongo que nos ignorará a todos y se irá. Sí, eso hará.

\- ¡ _Edward_!- lo llama su padre-. _Ven a saludar a nuestros invitados_

\- _No seas maleducado_ \- le dice Elizabeth. El príncipe Edward resopla pero se acerca a nosotros. Mi ritmo cardiaco me alarma pues mi corazón jamás ha latido con tanta fuerza. Finalmente llega y mis padres lo saludan de la manera más formal que pueden. Yo me escondo detrás de Charlie para no ser vista pero la suegra de mi hermana me menciona. No tengo escapatoria, voy a conocerlo.

Mi padre se hace a un lado para que pueda saludarlo y yo tengo que contener un jadeo. Es muchísimo más hermoso en persona pero aun más perturbador. Sus ojos dorados me examinan de la cabeza a los pies como un escaner y cuando finalmente sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, me dedica una sonrisa torcida que me deja sin aliento.

\- _Mucho gusto, señorita Swan_ \- santa madre de Dios. Su voz es ronca y tan sensual que creo que me voy a morir o a lanzarme sobre él y ninguna de esas dos opciones es buena.

Edward me tiende una mano y tratando de no parecer nerviosa, se la doy. Cuando nuestras manos se entrenlazan me recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y puedo notar que a él también le pasa lo mismo pues se estremece ligeramente. Mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo (o quizá toda mi cara) cuando me besa el dorso de la mano con delicadeza, como si yo fuese algo que se puede romper con fácilidad.

Baja mi mano lentamente y sus labios forman una línea recta. Me suelta de forma brusca y frunce el ceño.

\- _Me voy_ -murmura antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a una camioneta que recien ha aparcado frente a las escaleras y se monta en ella rápidamente. El vehículo arranca y desaparece de nuestra vista.

\- _No lo puedo creer_ \- jadea Alice y me mira con los ojos desorbitados-. _Has puesto nervioso a Edward ¡le has gustado!_

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está el primer encuentro entre Bella y el príncipe. Ojala les guste y me dejen sus hermosos reviews porque así me animo a seguir escribiendo :) Ninacara, Alejandra Darcy, Usuyase Blood y Ilovevampiresangels muchas gracias por dejarme tan lindos comentarios en el capítulo anterior. También agradezco a todas las que me leen y me han agregado a favoritos. Me entusiasma ver que le están dando una oportunidad a la historia :)**

 **Disculpen por los errores ortográficos que pudiera contener, he tenido que subir el capítulo casi sin revisarlo por falta de tiempo.**

 *****Lali*****


	4. Chapter 4

**PRINCE OBSESSION**

 **El encuentro entre el reservado Edward Vulturi Masen, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Alvand con la encantadora pero rebelde Isabella Swan, será el detonante de una peligrosa obsesión que provocará que él haga hasta lo imposible por convertirla en su mujer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Beso sagrado**

Han pasado dos horas desde aquel encuentro y me siento conmocionada todavía pero intento disimular, fingir que presto atención a la magnífica decoración del lugar. Alice me da un tour por el castillo mientras los reyes y mis padres van a una terraza a tomar un café. Rosalie se ha encontrado con Alec (que ha resultado ser una persona simpática como Riley) y se ha ido con él a tratar unos asuntos de la boda. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para entender que no van a tratar asuntos de la boda exactamente pero no digo nada. Me da gusto que Alec y Rosalie estén enamorados a pesar de que me agrade más Emmett.

\- _Esta será tu habitación, Bella-_ me dice Alice, abriendo una puerta enorme de madera.

- _Es fantástica_ \- exclamo al entrar. Las paredes son color violeta y en medio de la habitación está una enorme cama con dosel. Hay una pequeña sala al fondo y una televisión de aproximadamente sesenta pulgadas. Frente a la cama hay un elegante tocador que está vacío y listo para usarse.

\- _Lástima que solo te quedas un día_ \- Alice hace un tierno puchero.

\- _Debo volver a casa, Alice_ \- respondo con tristeza- _. Tengo trabajo y escuela_

- _¿Trabajas y estudias a la vez?-_ pregunta perpleja.

 _\- Sí-_ digo riéndome-. _Soy solo una de muchos adolescentes estadounidenses que tienen un empleo al salir de clases..._

\- _Los estadounidenses son tan extraños-_ suspira y se deja caer en la cama-. _En Alvand eso es ilegal. A cada familia se le proporciona una pensión mensual para los estudios de los hijos hasta que estos son mayores y si la familia necesita ese dinero para otros fines, se les otorga becas completas. Esto ocurre más con hijos de desempleados, o sea, no sucede seguido ya que la tasa de desempleo es muy baja. Cada año se realiza un estudio socioecónomico de la población y aquellos padres que manden a trabajar a sus hijos se les castiga con una buena temporada en prisión..._

\- _Vaya, eso es estupendo, ¿pero no crees que tener un empleo a tiempo parcial es bueno para los jovenes? En mi caso, he aprendido a ganar mi propio dinero..._

- _Los estudios aquí son muy exigentes y no puedes perder el tiempo trabajando, Bella, te lo digo por experiencia. Yo y mis hermanos a excepción de Edward hemos estudiado en escuelas públicas y la educación es bastante estricta. Los jóvenes aprenden la importancia del trabajo al realizar su servicio social. Edward se ha saltado todo eso_

\- _¿Por qué tu hermano no estudió en una escuela pública?_

- _Porque él fue enviado a una escuela de educación especial ya que mis padres y algunos médicos pensaron que él sufría autismo..._

\- _¿Es autista?_

- _No, Bella. Mi hermano no es autista_ \- se ríe-. _Se comprobó que no lo es pero cuando quisieron incorporarlo a una escuela pública él optó por tomar clases en casa porque detesta estar rodeado de personas..._

\- _¿Cómo fue que aceptó conceder una entrevista? Mi compañera de trabajo me dijo que..._

\- _Porque conceder entrevistas es su obligación. La gente quiere saber sobre nosotros y debemos dar información aunque no lo deseemos. Edward es responsable y siempre cumple con sus obligaciones..._

 _\- Se parece a mi hermano_

\- _No creo que mi Jasper sea igual_ \- dice con aire soñador.

 _\- Espera... ¿Conoces a mi hermano?_

\- _Rose me mostró una foto... ¡Es hermoso! Quisiera conocerlo..._

- _Es un friki al igual que Edward, aunque no es tan antisocial, quizá tengas suerte..._

\- _¿Vendrá a la boda?-_ pregunta emocionada.

\- _Por desgracia, no..._

- _¡Mary Alice Charlotte!-_ el grito de James es muy fuerte-. _Ven aquí ahora..._

\- _Lo siento nena, debo dejarte por ahora. Parece que James se dio cuenta de que rayé la pintura de su auto..._

\- _¿Hiciste qué?_

\- _Luego te explico, nos vemos en un rato. Puedes ir a la biblioteca si te gusta leer o estar en internet, hay computadoras..._

\- _¿Donde está la biblioteca?_ \- libros, eso es genial pues amo leer. Computadoras, puedo enviarle un correo a Ángela y a Jessica. Percebes, creo que la biblioteca será lo que me retenga aquí.

\- _Al final del pasillo_

 _\- ¡Alice!-_ James vuelve a gritar y la príncesa sale corriendo de la habitación. Me echo a reír cuando salgo y miro la puerta al final del pasillo. Camino despacio, pensando en la descripción de James que quiero darle a Jessica en el mensaje y sonrío tontamente antes de abrir la puerta.

- _Oh por Dios, que frío_ \- me quejo al entrar pero el frío queda olvidado cuando veo la enorme biblioteca que está frente a mí. Hay una mesa larga con computadoras en el centro de la habitación pero es la cantidad de estantes llenos de libros lo que me impresiona-. _¡Madre mía!-_ susurro anonadada-. _No podré salir de aquí en años..._

\- _¿Qué demonios hace aquí?_ \- me pregunta el dueño de una aterciopelada voz, mientras sale de uno de los pasillos. Me siento intimidada cuando el príncipe Edward me mira furioso pero no dejo que eso salga a relucir.

\- _Alice me ha dicho que..._

\- _No puede tutearla_ \- me interrumpe-. _¿Acaso su hermana no le explicó nada sobre el protocolo?_

- _Me explicaron algo de eso pero tus padres me pidieron que..._ \- Oh, diablos. Acabo de tutearlo. Sus ojos brillan de ira.

- _Acaba de tutearme. Es usted muy maleducada..._

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con el tuteo, amigo?- respondo sin poder contener mi irritación.

\- _¿Qué ha dicho?_ \- pregunta perplejo. Lo he hecho enojar, genial. Estoy bien frita.

\- _Nada, solo olvidelo_ \- digo entre dientes y doy media vuelta para salir pero el príncipe corre para bloquearme la salida.

\- _Usted no se irá a ninguna parte, chiquilla insolente_ \- grita y yo retrocedo dos pasos.

\- _Déjeme salir_ \- pido calmada.

- _No lo haré hasta que yo quiera dejarla ir..._

\- _Bien, de todos modos quería quedarme. Tengo cosas que hacer-_ me encojo de hombros y me dirijo a las computadoras. Unos brazos fuertes rodean mi cintura y me hacen girar.

¡Madre santisima! Tengo el rostro de Edward Vulturi Masen a escasos centimetros del mío y me está presionando contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva. Mi corazón late de forma tan furiosa que creo que me dará un paro cardíaco.

- _¿Qué demonios es usted?_ \- gime. Su respiración es erratica al igual que la mía.

\- _Un ser humano_ \- contesto, mirando sus carnosos labios y él gruñe. Esto me confirma que no tiene sentido del humor.

\- _Es un ángel caído del cielo_ \- murmura-. _Ha venido a destruirme, a doblegar mi voluntad ¿cierto?_

¿Pero qué demo...?

\- _Estás... Loco..._

 _\- No, no lo estoy ¡Sé lo que quieres hacerme! ¡Quieres que te adore, que viva para tí! ¡Qué te convierta en mi mujer!_

\- _¡Ayuda!_ \- grito asustada. Esto de verdad comienza a darme miedo así que espero que solo se trate de una macabra broma.

- _Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie te va a escuchar..._

\- _¿Ahora me tuteas?_ \- me burlo.

 _\- Yo puedo hacerlo, tú no. No perteneces a la realeza..._

 _-¡Me importa una mierda no hacerlo!_ \- exclamo antes de apartarme-. _No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Estás enfermo._.. - mis palabras no concuerdan con lo que siento. Mi cuerpo necesita volver a sus brazos pero mi subconsciente me susurra que escape, que si no lo hago ahora no lo haré jamás.

Edward no me detiene cuando me dirijo a la puerta pero al salir escucho que profiere un grito horrible y rompe algo. Me estremezco al pensar que puede ser una de las computadoras.

Al llegar a la habitación (que por desgracia está bastante cerca de la biblioteca) pongo el seguro porque tengo miedo. Segundos después tocan a la puerta y no contesto hasta que escucho la voz de Alice.

\- _Bella ¿estás ahí?_ \- pregunta.

\- _Sí_ \- respondo antes de abrir.

\- _Es hora de cenar, Bella. James está muy cabreado todavía. Seguramente contará la historia con lujo de detalles..._ \- se frota las manos, ríendo diabólicamente.

- _Edward no estará allí ¿verdad?_ \- inquiero. No pienso contarle aquel momento en la biblioteca pero quiero dejarle entrever que Edward es una persona non grata para mí.

\- _No. Jamás cena con nosotros así que no te preocupes..._

- _Entonces vamos_ \- sonrío aliviada y ambas nos dirigimos al comedor el cual está al otro lado del castillo. No puedo decir que me agota caminar tanto ya que estoy acostumbrada a recorrer grandes distancias a pie pero creo que si mi casa fuese así de grande, me volvería loca.

(())

\- _Alice es peligrosa, debes tener cuidado con ella_ \- me advierte James cuando me siento a la mesa. Parece ser que hasta a la hora de cenar siguen un protocolo. En una cabecera de la mesa se encuentra el rey Anthony y en el otro extremo, su esposa. Rosalie y Alec están sentados a ambos lados del rey, mi padre entre Rosalie y Alice pero frente a Reneé quien se ha sentado entre Alec y James. Yo me encuentro sentada al lado de este último y frente a mí hay una silla vacía.

\- _Tu hermana solo siguió mi consejo_ \- confiesa el rey Anthony, provocando una carcajada general. El único que no se ha reído es James.

\- _No es gracioso, papá_ \- refunfuña-. _Mi bebé luce horrible_

\- _¿Qué auto conduces?_ \- pregunto. James me sonríe seductoramente antes de contestar.

- _Un Mustang GT_

- _Oh, no, ya va a empezar...-_ gruñe mi madre pero la ignoro.

\- _¿De verdad? ¡Amo los Mustang!-_ exclamo y luego miro a Alice-. _Has cometido un error terrible ¿como has podido?_

\- _No lo defiendas, Bella_ \- dice una molesta Alice-. _Este insecto se quiso pasar de listo con Victoria, una amiga mía, se lo merecía..._

\- _No le creas ni una sola palabra, Bella_ \- me suplica James-. _Esa chica está muerta por mí, yo no la acosé..._

\- _No lo está. Por fortuna no lo está-_ responde Alice con tono mordaz. De pronto el ambiente divertido cambia bruscamente cuando se escucha que se abre la puerta. Edward entra al comedor y se sienta frente a mí. Maldita sea...

\- _Continuen con su charla, no se detengan por mí..._ \- nos pide pero nadie obedece ya que lo miran como si fuera un bicho raro. El primero en romper el silencio es James para dirigirse a su hermano.

\- _Edward, que agradable sorpresa ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

El príncipe perturbador clava sus ojos dorados en mí durante una milesima de segundo y entonces lo sé: está aquí por mí. No sé si debo emocionarme o llorar de miedo por este hecho pero creo que estoy más tentada a hacer lo último...

- _Es mi casa y puedo cenar donde quiera... -_ responde fríamente.

\- _Pero tú nunca cenas a..._

 _\- Calla, no lo molestes más_ \- lo corta Elizabeth-. _Edward, te agradezco que hayas bajado a cenar con nosotros. Me hace muy feliz compartir la cena con toda la familia reunida.._.

\- _No hay de qué, madre..._

La cena no tarda en llegar y al ver la comida mi estómago gruñe ya que estoy hambrienta.

- _Espero que disfruten del pato Alvanés_ \- dice la reina Elizabeth.

Pato... las ganas de comer se me van. El pato es mi animal favorito y no pienso comerlo. No sé que cara pongo, pero James me mira extrañado.

\- _¿Te sucede algo, cariño?_

Edward deja los cubiertos y convierte sus manos en puños. Le dedica una mirada llena de odio a su hermano pero éste no se da cuenta.

\- _No me digan que el pato es sagrado en su país_ \- grita Alice.

- _Por Dios, Alice. No puedo creer que seas tan ignorante-_ Alec parece muy disgustado- _. Te enviaremos a Estados Unidos durante las vacaciones para que puedas aprender algo..._

\- ¡ _Sí_!

 _\- Solo el Super Bowl y la pesca son sagrados para la familia Swan-_ dice mi padre. Reneé se sonroja pero asiente.

 _\- Tenemos que ir de pesca, Charlie-_ contesta el rey _-. No puedes irte de aquí sin pescar algo realmente bueno..._

 _\- Bueno, la cuestión aquí es por qué Bella no quiere comer el pato_ \- dice James.

 _\- Su nombre es Isabella-_ murmura Edward y todas las miradas (excepto la mía) se dirigen a él.

 _\- Le gusta que la llamen Bella-_ le explica Alice y el príncipe perturbador no contesta nada.

 _\- El pato es mi animal favorito-_ susurro tímidamente _-. No puedo comerlo..._

 _\- Oh cariño, disculpame-_ me dice Elizabeth _-. Si lo hubiera sabido..._

 _\- No te preocupes_

 _\- Mamá ¿Bella y yo podemos retirarnos de la mesa?-_ pregunta Alice _-. Yo no tengo hambre y ella tampoco. Sue puede llevarnos algo de cenar a mi habitación..._

 _\- Está bien, querida-_ Elizabeth asiente y Alice se pone de pie. Yo la imito y ambas salimos del comedor.

(())

\- Esta es mi húmilde habitación- dice Alice.

\- ¿Hu...mil...de?

Pero por supuesto que no es humilde. Es preciosa, moderna y bastante lujosa decorada en dos colores: blanco y rosa. Frente a la enorme cama que tiene una cabecera de piel incrustada en la pared, se encuentra una mesa pequeña y circular de cristal y dos sillas rosas. El piso está alfombrado y sonrío al ver el diseño de la alfombra. Es gris con circulos morados.

\- Tengo esta misma alfombra en mi habitación- comento.

\- ¿Ah si? ¡Eso es genial!

\- Adoro mi alfombra, creo que es más cómoda que mi propia cama

\- Dame esas cinco, yo también lo creo- chocamos las manos y empezamos a reír.

Un rato más tarde nos llevan la cena a la terraza que Alice tiene en su habitación. Desde este punto podemos contemplar la ciudad que ya empieza a brillar porque se ha metido el sol.

\- Espero que la ensalada te guste

\- Me gusta...

\- Por cierto, ¿qué vestido usarás para la boda?- pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

\- Un vestido horrible y recatado- gruño-. Mi madre tiene pésimo gusto para los vestidos...

\- Perfecto. Esta es mi oportunidad

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Yo voy a arreglarte! Te voy a dejar espectacular, te lo prometo...

La observo un poco asustada. Sus ojos azules brillan de forma desquisiada.

\- Eh, no es necesario...

\- Por supuesto que lo es. Mañana pasaré a tu habitación a las seis de la mañana...

\- Pero la boda es a las cuatro de la tarde...

\- ¿Y eso qué? Las príncesas debemos quedar perfectas y eso toma su tiempo...

\- Yo no soy príncesa...- le recuerdo. Alice niega con la cabeza.

\- Lo serás. Dudo que James se resista a besarte en los labios cuando vea lo hermosa que te dejaré...

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver un beso con convertirme en príncesa?

\- Cuando besas a alguien y ese alguién te corresponde, automaticamente se convierte en tu pareja. No serás una príncesa oficial pero serás mi cuñada y quizá con el tiempo te cases con él...

\- Alto ahí, tu hermano no me gusta. Es muy agradable pero no lo besaré...

\- De acuerdo- dice derrotada-. Al menos lo intenté

\- Sus costumbres son tan extrañas- murmuro distraída, llevandome a la boca un poco de ensalada.

\- Quizá para ti son extrañas pero para nosotros es una de nuestras costumbres sagradas...

\- ¿Hay más aun?

\- Sí, hay unas cuantas más, pero no te asustes. No se menosprecia a la mujer como en algunos países árabes

\- Menos mal...

\- Solo se le menosprecia cuando se le ve besar a muchas personas, pero lo mismo va para el hombre. Para poder besar a otra persona debes romper tu relación con tu pareja y esta debe estar de acuerdo. Si una de las partes está en contra, el noviazgo no se puede romper. Por otro lado, las personas que beses además de tu pareja, son solo amantes...

\- En otras palabras, un beso es algo muy importante...

\- Un beso en los labios es sagrado, Bella. Importa mucho, incluso más que el sexo. Para los Alvaneses, un beso es el símbolo del amor y compromiso...

\- Eso suena muy romántico, aunque me sigue pareciendo extraño, Alice...

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de terminar la relación aunque una de las partes no quiera?

\- Solo hay una manera. Tiene que morir uno de los miembros de la pareja, si no sucede, estás atada de por vida...

\- Es aterrador- me estremezco.

\- Lo es, así que cuidate mucho mañana porque estoy segura de que querrán besarte. No dejes que nadie te ponga los labios encima...

\- Puedo negarme...

\- Oh, pero por supuesto que puedes, pero no estoy segura de que James se pueda resistir...

(())

Termino de secarme el cabello y suspiro. Ni siquiera una relajante ducha me ha hecho olvidarme de las palabras de Alice. Los besos son sagrados... ¡que tontería más grande! Si fuera así en mi país, mi noviazgo con Jacob aun no habría terminado. No es que lo haya besado muchas veces pero realmente yo no quería terminar nuestra relación porque ignoraba lo bien que me sentiría sin él.

Salgo del baño y enciendo la laptop que Alice me ha prestado. Necesito enviar un correo electronico a Jessica y a Ángela. La primera en contestar, como suponía, es Jessica, que pega un grito en el cielo en Skype por haber hablado con James. En Nueva York es aun muy temprano o incluso madrugada lo que me indica que Jess ha estado muy atenta a su bandeja de entrada.

\- Es mío, maldita zorra- me advierte pero luego nos echamos a reír-. En serio, es mío...

\- Lo sé, Jessica

\- ¿Le has hablado de mí?

\- No se ha dado la oportunidad pero te prometo que lo haré...

\- Muestrale una fotografía mía...- propone-. Te la enviaré ahora mismo por Whatsapp

\- Bien. Mañana se la muestro...

\- ¿Has conocido al príncipe Edward?

Me pongo tensa y Jessica me mira preocupada y curiosa.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- ¿Prometes no decir nada?

\- Por supuesto, Bella. Lo prometo, nadie salvo Pucky y yo sabrá...

\- ¿Quién es Pucky?

\- Mi perro- sonríe-. Cuando regreses te lo mostraré, ahora está dormido...

\- Bien..

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es jodidamente guapo, caliente y todos los sinonimos que encuentres- contesto-. Pero es demasiado raro, le tengo miedo...

\- Sé que es algo reservado pero...

\- No, Jessica. Es raro, un enfermo mental que me encerró en la biblioteca y me gritó. Lo tuve tan cerca de mí y...

\- Espera espera espera- me interrumpe-. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué te gritó? ¿Se besaron?

\- ¡No! Gracias al cielo no me besó, si lo hubiera hecho no sé si habría podido resistirme y eso sería malo pues él se convertiría en...

\- Tu novio- Jessica asiente-. Es una de las tradiciones más extrañas de Alvand, el beso sagrado. Si te hubiera besado y tú a él quedarías atrapada en ese país a menos que terminen su relación en ese momento. Un noviazgo en Alvand no tiene el mismo significado que aquí. Un noviazgo en Alvand tiene como próposito el matrimonio, por lo tanto, los novios no pueden mantener una relación a larga distancia...

\- Dios mío- susurro-. Eso es horrible. Jessica, me arrepiento de haber venido...

\- Cálmate, Bella. Él apenas te conoce y no creo que se haya enamorado de tí a primera vista como para besarte...

\- No lo hizo y yo tampoco estoy enamorada de él pero... cuando me retuvo en la biblioteca me dijo que soy un ángel caído del cielo que vino para destruirlo y doblegar su voluntad. No sé que corno quiso decir con eso, pero me asusta y quiero salir de aquí. Edward está loco y no quiero que se me acerque, es... peligroso

Jessica levanta ambas cejas, perpleja.

\- Definitivamente está loco. Quizá consuma drogas...

\- No parecía drogado...

\- Entonces sufre alguna enfermedad mental porque muchos chicos me han dicho cosas bastante extrañas, pero nada como esto...

\- Tengo miedo...

\- No lo tengas. Mañana estarás volando de regreso a casa y nos veremos en el trabajo luego de clases para que me cuentes como te ha ido...

\- Está bien

\- Y quizá te invite a casa- me guiña un ojo-. Ya eres oficialmente mi amiga...

\- Lo dices solo porque quieres conocer a James- la acuso y Jessica se ríe.

\- Bueno, algo de eso hay pero... realmente me caes bien. Comenzaste a agradarme incluso antes de saber que Rosalie Swan era tu hermana

\- No me convences totalmente pero está bien. Somos amigas a partir de ahora...

(())

Apago la laptop y la pongo sobre el amplio tocador. Bostezo fuertemente antes de dirigirme a la cama que está tan bien hecha que me da pena destenderla. Finalmente decido no hacerlo y tomo la cobija que he traído conmigo.

Tomo mi celular (al cual no le queda mucha batería) y me recuesto. La música de relajación que he descargado tiene su efecto pronto pues mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse y finalmente, me quedo dormida.

Alguien me quita los audífonos con delicadeza pero como aun no estoy del todo despierta no hago nada, me dejo acariciar por esas suaves manos que me tranquilizan. El aroma que emite su cuerpo es delicioso, varonil.

\- Eres tan hermosa. Serás mía aunque eso me condene. Has logrado lo que te proponías...- esa voz. Abro los ojos rápidamente y antes de que pueda gritar, Edward estrella sus labios contra los míos. En ese momento descubro que estoy atada de pies y manos en la cama y mi ritmo cardíaco se eleva de forma peligrosa.

¡ Madre de todos los...!

Edward Vulturi Masen me está besando como si su vida dependiera de aquello y yo intento con todas mis fuerzas no corresponderle.

\- Mía, mía, tuyo, tuyo... - murmura y eso me arranca un gemido. Mi cuerpo traicionero se arquea, voy a...

Estoy perdida. Cierro los ojos y finalmente... me entrego por completo al beso.

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo el cuerto capítulo *lo entrega y se va corriendo*. Vale vale, me quedo, tengo que hacerme responsable por las cosas que escribo. AleCullen, Tanya Masen Cullen, Ninacara, Guest, PrincesLynx, madeki, Nadiia16, Usuyase Blood y mirdg, gracias por sus reviews, me han sacado más de una sonrisa :) . También gracias a las que me han agregado a favoritos, significa mucho para mí y me hace ilusión que me den una oportunidad. El príncipe perturbador y Bella se los agradecen también ;)**

 **De nueva cuenta, pido disculpas por los errores que presente. Otra vez subo el capítulo con algo de prisa...**

 *****Lali*****


	5. Chapter 5

**PRINCE OBSESSION**

 **El encuentro entre el reservado Edward Vulturi Masen, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Alvand, con la encantadora pero rebelde Isabella Swan, será el detonante de una peligrosa obsesión que provocará que él haga hasta lo imposible por convertirla en su mujer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La boda**

Sus labios son cálidos y muy suaves. Siento que si no detengo esto voy a sufrir una combustión espóntanea. Edward se apiada de mí y corta el beso pero delinea mis labios con su lengua, quedando mis bragas empapadas ante ese gesto.

- _Creí que no me responderías_ \- me dice jadeando.

- _Es tu... culpa... por saber como besar..._

- _Jamás había besado a nadie_ \- gruñe.

- _Ah..._

- _¿Sabes lo que implica esto?_

- _¿El beso?_

- _Sí_

- _Un beso es solamente eso, un beso y si te refieres a su estúpida tradición..._

- _No vuelvas a insultar nuestras tradiciones_ \- sus manos aprietan mi cuello-. _Desearía asesinarte para evitar que me destruyas_ \- afloja su agarre y yo empiezo a toser-. _Pero no puedo porque si mueres yo moriré contigo..._

- _Eres un enfermo. Lárgate de mi habitación..._

\- _Lo haré ahora mismo, pero debes saber que vendré cada vez que quiera..._

Me muerdo la lengua para evitar decirle que mañana mismo me iré. Debo actuar inteligentemente.

\- _Como sea pero ahora ¡Largo!_

- _Está bien_ \- se incorpora y me desata las manos y las piernas. Intenta besarme nuevamente pero aparto la cara.

\- _Quiero que sepas que no seremos pareja_ \- digo mientras me levanto. Edward vuelve a acercarse y sin previo aviso me besa de nuevo. Esta vez no respondo a pesar de que muy en el fondo deseo hacerlo.

\- _Lo somos, te guste o no_ \- contesta sombríamente-. _Y no podrás irte como tenías planeado..._

- _Puedo irme, nadie nos ha visto así que no hay pruebas..._

\- _No me desafíes_ \- me advierte antes de salir.

¿Qué mierda quiere decir con eso? Bueno, no lo sé y no debe importarme puesto que me iré para ya no volver jamás. Me toco los labios y solo puedo pensar en una cosa: Edward me da miedo pero... besa condenadamente bien.

(())

- _Elige el que más te guste_ \- me indica Alice. Cuatro vestidos están sobre su cama y todos son hermosos pero el que me llama la atención es un vestido azul rey, corte imperio y largo.

- _No es necesario, Alice..._ \- contesto avergonzada.

- _El vestido que me mostraste es horripilante, un insulto a la moda, una atroci..._

- _Ya, ya. Lo he entendido_ \- la interrumpo-. _Me gusta el azul..._

- _Genial, es una excelente elección_ \- levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación-. _Yo usaré el morado, es hora de arreglarnos_

Asiento pero cuando nos disponemos a arreglarnos llaman a la puerta. Alice resopla pero va a abrir. Es una de las chicas del servicio.

- _Su alteza, disculpe que la interrumpa pero la señora Swan está buscando a su hija_

- _Está bien, Renata, ahora mismo vamos_ \- cierra la puerta sin esperar la respuesta y sin agradecer lo cual me molesta. Ese ha sido un gesto muy grosero-. _¿Vamos?_

- _Le cerraste la puerta en la cara a la chica_ \- le recrimino.

\- _Es una empleada_ \- se encoge de hombros.

- _Lo es, pero también es un ser humano igual que yo, igual que tú. Perdón que te lo diga, pero no por ser príncesa..._

\- _Lo sé, Bella, lo sé. Quisiera ser amable con todos pero el protocolo me lo prohíbe... No está bien visto que los empleados te tuteen..._

\- _Yo no estoy hablando del tuteo. Te deben respeto, sí, pero no se merecen ser tratados como si fueran inferiores a ti. Renata iba a responderte algo pero como es una empleada le has cerrado la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo más y ni siquiera le agradeciste que recorriera todo el castillo solo por venir a decirte lo que te dijo..._

Alice me mira llena de culpabilidad pero no me detengo. Un sermón no la matará...

- _Además, si llegas a conocer a mi hermano te aseguro que te rechazará si te comportas de esa manera..._

- _¿De verdad?_ \- pregunta angustiada-. _Por favor no se lo digas..._

\- _No lo haré, descuida..._

\- _Muchas gracias..._

\- _Ahora iré con mi madre_

- _Yo voy contigo..._

 _ **-**_ _Está bien_

Después de un largo camino (en el cual nos topamos con muchos empleados corriendo de aquí para allá) por fin llegamos a la sala. Mis padres y los reyes se encuentran allí y me sonríen.

\- _Buenos días a las dos_ \- nos saludan al mismo tiempo.

- _Buenos días_ \- respondemos Alice y yo al unísono.

- _Bella, alguien te espera en el jardín_ \- me dice mamá con los ojos cristalinos de emoción.

- _¿Quién?_ \- inquiero con desconfianza.

- _Ahora mismo lo vas a averiguar..._ \- mi padre me guiña un ojo.

\- _Vamos al jardín-_ me apura Alice y el rey Anthony interviene.

\- _No hija, tú no irás con ella. Es su visita..._

- _Pero papá..._ \- Alice comienza a protestar.

\- _Yo no tengo ningun problema_ \- digo en su defensa.

\- _¿Lo ves, papá? A Bella no le molesta..._

- _Está bien_ \- suspira con frustración-. _Puedes acompañarla..._

- _¡Sí!_ \- celebra ella, dando un pequeño salto. Después me toma de la mano y me arrastra con ella hasta el jardín trasero del palacio.

- _Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esta visita..._

No me da tiempo de pensar de quien puede tratarse ya que en ese instante lo veo. Ha crecido un poco más y lleva el pelo más corto (antes solía llevarlo largo lo cual le daba aspecto de niña ya que su rostro es muy agraciado). Ya no tiene ese aspecto de niño nerd amargado que tenía cuando se fue de casa y las gafas desaparecieron.

- _¡Jasper!_ \- grito con todas mis fuerzas y corro hasta él. Espero que Jas me frene pero no lo hace. Me atrapa en sus brazos y comienza a girar.

\- _Hermanita_ \- exclama, riendose a carcajadas al igual que yo. Cuando me baja, nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor fraternal.

- _No lo puedo creer ¡eres tú!_ \- sollozo. Levanto mi rostro y alzo mis manos para tocar el suyo y asegurarme de que sea real.

\- _Soy real, tonta_ \- Jasper aprieta mis mejillas lo cual me habría molestado de no ser por qué estoy feliz.

- _Estás muy cambiado... ¿Dónde está mi hermano y que hiciste con él?_

Jasper se ríe ante mi pregunta.

- _Estoy aquí, soy el mismo, pero más genial..._ \- dice arrogante.

- _Ya lo creo ¡Estás sonriendo!_

- _Oye, yo no soy ningun amargado_ \- refunfuña.

\- _¿Ah no?_

- _Okey, lo admito: antes era un amargado pero la universidad me ha cambiado_

- _Y para bien_ \- lo abrazo nuevamente y él deposita un beso en mi cabeza.

- _¿No me vas a presentar a tu hermosa amiga?_ \- pregunta de repente. Dejo de abrazarlo y giro sobre mis talones para encontrarme con una ruborizada Alice.

- _Ven, Alice. Mi hermano no muerde..._

Alice sonríe nerviosa, pero se acerca a Jasper y se arregla el cabello. Reprimo el impulso de rodar los ojos. Alice está perfecta a pesar de llevar ropa bastante informal. Me aclaro la garganta para hacer la presentación.

\- _Alice, este es Jasper, mi hermano friki que por alguna razón que desconozco ya no lo es y... Jasper, ella es Mary Alice Charlotte, hija de los reyes y princesa de Alvand..._

\- _Eso no era necesario decirlo_ \- dice Alice entre dientes. Jasper abre mucho los ojos por un segundo pero después le dedica una sonrisa seductora que no sabía que poseía.

\- _Mucho gusto conocerla, su alteza..._ \- Alice se queda sin respiración y cierra los ojos cuando mi hermano le besa la mano. Toda la piel de su brazo se ha erizado y su rostro adquiere un color carmesí por lo que tengo que contener una carcajada.

\- _Mu...mucho gusto, Jasper_ \- tartamudea la príncesa-. _Puedes tutearme, no hay ningun problema_

- _Muchas gracias, Alice_ \- responde-. _Es un gusto conocer a tan bella chica..._

(())

 _-_ _¡Jasper, mi niño!_ \- grita Rosalie cuando mi hermano sube a su habitación. Yo no he querido perderme el momento por lo que he venido con él. Alice, por su parte, se ha ido a su habitación a preparar unas mascarillas que según ella, nos dejarían la piel tan suave como la de un bebé.

- _Ya no llores más, rubia-_ le pide nuestro hermano entre risas al mismo tiempo que la abraza. Mi hermana se encuentra envuelta en un albornoz blanco y una maquilladora la espera, mirando la escena con una sonrisa.

\- _Es que no puedo creerlo ¡mamá y papá me dijeron que estarías en un congreso!_

- _Esa fue una mentirilla piadosa para darles una sorpresa a mamá, a Bella y a ti_

- _Una hermosa sorpresa ¡estamos juntos los tres de nuevo! Les agradezco tanto que estén aquí acompañandome en este día tan especial..._

- _¿Cómo no íbamos a estar, tarada?_ \- pregunto.

\- _No querías venir. Me lo dijo mamá_ \- responde Rose.

- _Eso ya no importa sino que Jas y yo estamos contigo en este día y harás que todas las zorras que han deseado casarse con Alec se mueran de envidia..._

\- _Exactamente..._

(())

Decido irme ya que Rosalie necesita arreglarse. Jasper se queda para charlar un rato con nuestra hermana y convencerla de desistir de la boda. Sé que no habla en serio, pero también sé que estará bromeando al respecto.

Me doy el lujo de caminar despacio pues la habitación de Alice queda al otro extremo del pasillo. Admiro los cuadros colgados en la pared los cuales muestran distintos paísajes y retratos de los antepasados. Uno de ellos llama mi atención ya que es un retrato del castillo con una firma extraña. Entrecierro los ojos para agudizar mi vista cuando de pronto una mano grande me tapa la boca. Intento gritar pero aquella persona es rápida y me arrastra hasta el interior de una habitación. El delicioso aroma que despide el lugar me confirma de quien se trata: Edward.

- _¿Qué demonios haces?_ \- le reclamo cuando me suelta. Edward pone el seguro a su puerta y se vuelve para mirarme con la más terrible de las iras.

\- _¡¿Quién era él?!_ \- brama enfurecido.

- _¿De qué demonios estás hablando?_

- _De ese malnacido que te abrazaba en el jardín_ \- espeta y yo lo miro con la boca abierta.

- _No te interesa_ \- mascullo. Oh, oh, mala idea. Edward se acerca a mí peligrosamente hasta que caigo sobre la cama. El príncipe perturbador se coloca sobre mí y aprieta mi barbilla para inmovilizar mi cabeza.

- _Eres mía ahora_ \- gruñe-. _No puedes traicionarme_

\- _Suéltame_ \- farfullo. Tenerlo a escasos centímetros me pone muy nerviosa a mí y a mi pobre corazón.

\- _No lo haré hasta que entiendas que eres mía, mi pareja..._

- _Yo no soy tu pareja, yo... ¡Tengo novio! Jasper es mi novio_ \- le miento.

- _¡No!_ \- grita, levántandose de forma brusca-. _No es verdad_

\- _Sí, es verdad, ahora déjame ir..._

- _Tienes que ser mía y si debo matarlo para que lo seas ¡lo haré!_

 _\- ¡No, por favor no!_ \- suplico al ver que avanza con paso decidido hacia la puerta-. _Edward no lo hagas..._

- _Lo haré_ \- gira la perilla y entonces decido confesar.

- _¡Es mi hermano, joder!_ \- exclamo desesperada.

Edward se vuelve para mirarme. No puede ocultar el alivio que lo invade aunque lo intenta.

\- _No te creo..._

- _Jasper es mi hermano, puedes preguntarselo a Rosalie o a mis padres_ \- resoplo.

- _Oh, nena, no lo haré, te creo ahora_ \- dice antes de correr hacia mí, tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y depositar un suave beso en mis labios-. _Bésame_ \- ordena.

- _No quiero_

- _Bésame_ \- repite en un susurro. Su aliento me atonta y no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan increíblemente bello? ¿Por qué no tiene ningun defecto, además de su locura, que me haga apartarme?

Las ojos de Edward se oscurecen al verme hacer ese gesto.

\- _No tienes la menor idea del efecto que tienes sobre mí_ \- confiesa-. _Necesito besarte..._

- _Si te beso... ¿Dejarás que me vaya?_

- _Hecho_ \- sonríe antes de inclinarse. Cuando nuestros labios se encuentran, no me contengo. Le respondo con la misma pasión con la que él me besa y al sentir su excitación dejo escapar un vergonzoso gemido. Mis bragas de nuevo están húmedas por su maldita culpa.

Edward me recuesta en la cama sin dejar de besarme. Su mano desciende lentamente desde mi rostro hasta mi cintura, provocando que me arquee. Él gime antes de separarse un poco de mí y desabrochar todos los botones de mi camisa. Sé que debo frenar esto, que solo me voy a comprometer más si seguimos así pero me encuentro en trance, cegada por el deseo que él despierta en mí.

- _Tienes un vientre perfecto, Isabella_ \- murmura antes de besarlo con adoración.

- _Um..._

- _¡¿Bella?!_ \- la voz de Alice me hace regresar a la realidad. Edward se levanta con rápidez y yo por mi parte me abrocho la camisa.

\- _Ya he cumplido, ahora deberás dejarme ir..._

- _De acuerdo_ \- acepta con una hermosa sonrisa. Sé que solo ha aceptado a que salga de la habitación pero yo cambiaré el sentido de sus palabras cuando llegue el momento y las usaré a mi favor.

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con una escandalizada Alice.

- _¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Edward? ¿Por qué tus labios están hinchados?_ \- pregunta pasando de la sorpresa al horror.

No respondo. No tengo ninguna excusa buena. En ese momento, Edward sale de la habitación y Alice se le va a los golpes pero su hermano los soporta con una sonrisa malevola y triunfal cruzando su rostro.

- _¡¿Qué le hiciste?!_ \- grita tan fuerte que Rosalie y Jasper salen a averiguar que es lo que ocurre.

- _Me besó_ \- escupo con desprecio y Alice profiere un alarido lleno de rabia.

\- _No la besé, solo tuvimos sexo_ \- contesta Edward y yo me quedo boquiabierta.

- _¡¿Qué dijiste, infeliz?!_ \- brama Jasper, avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo. Rosalie trata de detenerlo pero es en vano. Mi hermano aparta a Alice con brusquedad y le propina un puñetazo a Edward pero éste último lo esquiva con asombrosa facilidad.

\- _Eso... Eso no es verdad_ \- protesto-. _No tuve sexo con él..._

- _Te creo, hermanita, te creo_ \- me dice Jasper y después mira a Edward con odio.

- _No sé por qué te importa tanto que haya tenido sexo con tu hermana_ \- responde Edward tranquilamente.

\- _Edward, el sexo es algo más íntimo que un beso en nuestro país_ \- le explica Rosalie-. _No puedes esperar que Jasper reaccione bien cuando dices algo así. No sé que pretendas con esto pero por favor, deja en paz a mi hermana..._

- _No me interesan sus opiniones_ \- murmura antes de entrar a su habitación.

- _¡Abre la puerta, maldito cobarde!_ \- exclama Jasper al percatarse de que se ha encerrado.

\- _Déjalo estar, Jas_ \- le pido-. _No ocurrió nada, no hemos tenido sexo..._

\- _Pero te besó_ \- dice Alice.

- _No le respondí_ \- miento y ella suspira con alivio.

- _Menos mal. Edward es demasiado raro y no me gustaría que te lavara el cerebro y te volvieras tan rara como él..._

\- _Este país es demasiado extraño_ \- murmura Jasper-. _Todos están locos, por suerte nos largamos ahora mismo, Bells..._

Alice no puede ocultar la tristeza en su semblante y Jasper lo nota.

- _No lo digo por ti, cariño, tú eres estupenda_ \- le dice él rápidamente. El rostro de Alice se ilumina y sé el momento tenso ha pasado.

(())

\- _Yo sé que le gusto a Jasper_ \- Alice se deja caer sobre la cama y suspira cual adolescente enamorada-. _Y yo lo amo... ¡Me casaría con él ahora mismo!_

Intento no reír ya que mi mascarilla puede arruinarse.

\- _No sé como aprendió a ligar. Si lo hubieses conocido en su época de instituto, lo odiarías..._

\- _¿Habrá besado a otras chicas?_ \- pregunta con angustia, sentandose.

- _Supongo que sí_ \- me encojo de hombros y ella gime-. _Pero no te preocupes, un beso no significa nada en nuestro país a menos que sea con amor y no creo que haya estado enamorado alguna vez..._

- _Bueno, supongo que aun tengo oportunidad..._

- _Por supuesto, Alice..._

- _Ojala intercambiemos números antes de que se vayan_

- _Yo me encargo de que así sea_ \- prometo.

- _Oh, Bella... ¿Te he dicho cuanto te adoro?_

- _No, no lo has hecho, pero lo sé..._

(())

\- _Bella estás..._ \- mi madre no encuentra las palabras cuando Alice y yo vamos a la sala. El vestido me ha quedado sensacional y el maquillaje ni se diga. Parezco una princesa de cuento aunque si soy sincera, no soy nada en comparación con Alice, quien parece un ángel. Mi hermano opina lo mismo ya que no aparta los ojos de ella.

- _¿Hermosísima, guapa, irreconocible?_ \- sugiere Alice-. _Lo sé, tengo talento..._

\- _Más que eso_ \- murmura mi padre-. _Se nota que mi genética es muy buena..._

- _Disculpa ¿tu genetica?_ \- Reneé pregunta ofendida-. _Querrás decir MI genética..._

\- _Bella se parece a mí, Jasper y Rosalie han salido a ti..._ \- replica Charlie y mi madre solo refunfuña ya que no tiene ningun argumento para contradecirlo. Soy la viva imagen de mi abuela Christine, madre de Charlie, cuando era joven.

- _Podemos irnos, los autos nos esperan_ \- anuncia la reina Elizabeth quien luce muy hermosa.

\- _Por cierto... ¿Dónde será la boda?_ \- le pregunto a mi madre.

\- _En la cátedral de Antud_ \- responde Alice por ella-. _Es una de las obras arquitectonicas más hermosas del país..._

(())

Alice no exageraba cuando dijo eso. La iglesia es enorme, de color blanco con grandes cúpulas semiesféricas en el techo y las campanas sonando una y otra vez, anunciando que la ceremonia está por empezar.

La familia real y la de la novia vienen en diferentes autos por protocolo o eso fue lo que me explicó Riley cuando tuve que separarme de mi nueva amiga para venir a la iglesia.

- _Me voy a matar en esas escaleras_ \- se queja mamá al bajar del auto.

- _Yo voy a sostenerte, cariño_ \- le asegura mi padre antes de darle un pequeño beso. Yo me ruborizo porque ese gesto me recuerda a las veces que Edward me ha besado.

- _Te ves muy hermosa_ \- me elogia Riley, mirándome de una forma especial. Ay no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

- _Muchas gracias, Riley_ \- respondo incómoda pero él no lo percibe ya que me ofrece su brazo. No lo rechazo ya que las zapatillas que uso (las cuales también me ha prestado Alice) están altísimas.

\- _Riley, yo llevo a mi hermana, no te preocupes_ \- le gruñe Jasper y Riley se echa a reír.

- _Entendido, señor..._

- _Definitivamente tendré que cuidarte de los alvaneses hasta que nos vayamos_ \- me susurra mientras subimos las escaleras.

\- _Riley es de Nueva York_

- _¿Ah sí? Pues no me importa. Él vive aquí y seguramente le han lavado el cerebro y piensa como un alvanés..._

- _Yo no quiero ninguna relación_ \- murmuro-. _Jacob fue un imbécil..._

- _¿Quién es Jacob?_

- _¿No lo recuerdas? Era mi mejor amigo cuando te fuiste y nos hicimos novios..._

- _Voy a matarlo_ \- masculla-. _Tú no tienes edad para tener un novio..._

- _Jasper, tengo diecisiete años_ \- le recuerdo-. _Soy mayor para tener un novio..._

- _Okey, pero voy a matarlo por ser un idiota ¿qué fue lo que te hizo?_

- _Te lo contaré por correo. Debo irme después de la boda..._

- _Yo también así que iremos juntos al aeropuerto... ¿Has comprado el boleto?_

 _\- Si, lo hice ayer por la noche. Después de la boda tengo que decirle algo a James y..._

Me callo abruptamente ya que hemos llegado al final de las escaleras. Se me revuelve el estómago cuando veo al númeroso grupo de gente que está reunida afuera de la catedral. Un sacerdote nos recibe amablemente y nos conduce hasta el interior de la iglesia. Por suerte ninguno de los espectadores que se encuentran allí llevan celulares o cámaras para tomar fotos pero de todas formas me siento incómoda por las miradas lascivas y otras despectivas que recibo de la gente.

La familia real no tarda mucho en llegar a la iglesia también. A Alec y a sus padres se le ven muy emocionados por el enlace matrimonial que va a celebrarse.

\- _Cuida a mi hermanita_ \- le advierto a Alec cuando me saluda.

- _Por supuesto que sí, Bella. La amo más que a mi propia vida_ \- contesta y veo la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos.

- _Siendo así, no me queda más que desearles lo mejor en su vida de casados y espero pronto saber que voy a ser tía..._

 _\- Dalo por hecho_ \- me guiña un ojo. Edward nos mira furioso y cuando Alec se acomoda en su lugar, me mira de arriba a abajo. Hace ademan de acercarse a mí pero Alice se le adelanta y comienza a parlotear sobre lo nerviosa que está por subir al ambón a hacer una lectura.

- _Es en alvanés. Odio hablar alvanés..._

 _\- Yo pensé que hablaban inglés..._

 _\- Oh, si... Lo hablamos la mayoría del tiempo pues mi madre es canadiense de nacimiento así que sabemos ambos idiomas..._

 _\- Tu padre también habla inglés..._

 _\- Sí, pero eso fue porque él lo estudió. Todos los nobles desde pequeños debemos aprender idiomas por las relaciones comerciales y diplómaticas que se tienen con otros países..._

 _\- Vaya..._

 _\- Tenemos embajada en Estados Unidos ¿a qué no es genial?_

 _\- Sí_ \- contesto aunque no le veo lo genial. Solo sirve para recordarme que Alvand y mi país están unidos así como Edward y yo... No, no estoy unida a Edward de ninguna manera. Solo fueron dos besos (deliciosos y candentes besos) pero eso no me une a él. No soy su novia ni él mi novio. Todo está bien, nadie nos ha visto y sé que no van a dudar de mí en caso de que Edward les diga a todos que nos besamos y yo lo niegue.

La boda comienza quince minutos después. Casi se me salen las lágrimas al ver a Rosalie caminando hacía el altar del brazo de mi padre. Se le ve radiante aunque... Sus ojos no brillan de la misma manera como cuando se casó con Emmett en una kermés. Niego con la cabeza, solo estoy alucinando.

La ceremonia se desarrolla con absoluta solemnidad (y a puerta cerrada), en un idioma que no entiendo. Muchas veces contengo la risa ya que el sacerdote parece estar gruñendo. Al príncipio pensé que era su voz pero cuando Alec dice sus votos parece que gruñe también. No obstante, sus gruñidos son melosos. Puedo notar que está perdidamente enamorado de Rosalie. Ojala algún día alguien me mire así...

Las lecturas comienzan luego de los votos (lo cuál me parece raro) y Alice lee fluidamente al igual que Edward quien me dirige furtivas miradas mientras dice otra lectura. Hasta el idioma alvanés se escucha endemoniadamente sexy en él ¿cómo será escucharlo gruñir cuando...? Me pongo roja y soy incapaz de terminar la frase en mi mente.

Noto un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de Edward en ese preciso momento y yo gruño por lo bajo. Edward baja del ambón sin mirarme y con un andar gracil y elegante.

\- _Aquí viene el beso sagrado matrimonial_ \- me susurra James de repente y yo lo miro sorprendida.

\- _James, ¿qué haces acá? ¿No deberías...?_

 _\- Soy muy hábil para pasar desapercibido y escapar_ \- presume y no puedo evitar reír en silencio-. Ahora veamos- señala con la barbilla a la feliz pareja que se está besando. Todos aplauden emocionados y yo no soy la excepción.

- _Alejate de mi hermana_ \- le advierte Jasper cuando cesan los aplausos. James se echa a reír.

- _Solo quiero charlar con ella..._

 _\- Hermanita, te amo-_ sollozo al abrazar a Rose-. _Muchas felicidades, tarada..._

 _\- Gracias, pitufina_ \- responde, llorando también.

\- _Oye..._ \- protesto en broma. Sé que lo ha dicho porque el vestido que uso es completamente azul.

Rose abraza nuevamente a mis padres antes de salir con Alec, quien la espera con una enorme sonrisa. Finalmente recorren el amplio pasillo y saludan a los pocos invitados.

\- _¿Vas a la fiesta?_ \- inquiere James.

- _Nos vamos a Estados Unidos ya_ \- le dice Jasper con un gruñido y Alice lo llama para distraerlo.

- _Le debo una a Alice_ \- se ríe James.

- _James... Tengo prohíbido fijarme en ti_ \- confieso y él alza una ceja.

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Le gustas mucho a una amiga-_ respondo con una sonrisa y James parece interesado.

\- _¿Ah sí? ¿Es bonita?_

- _Lo es_ \- me encojo de hombros-. _Pero no sé como te parezca a ti, aquí tengo su foto..._

Saco mi celular de la pequeña bolsa que he traído y le muestro la foto al príncipe.

- _Oye, es bastante atractiva... ¿Cómo se llama?_

 _\- Jessica Stan..._

Siento una mano detrás de mi espalda y James abre mucho los ojos al igual que yo. Edward nos observa con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- _¿Qué le estás diciendo a mi novia?_ \- pregunta, fingiendo amabilidad. A James se le descompone el rostro y parpadea muchas veces antes de poder hablar.

- _Tu... ¿Tu novia?_ \- tartamudea, incrédulo.

\- _Sí, Isabella es mi pareja. Nos hemos besado..._

 _\- Es un pecado mentir en una iglesia_ \- gruñe James-. _Sabes que..._

\- _No estoy mintiendo_ \- lo ataja Edward-. _Isabella es mi novia..._

Quiero negarlo, hacer algo pero me quedo quieta, sufriendo en silencio. Me doy cuenta de pronto que todas las miradas están puestas en nosotros. Lo han escuchado, maldita sea.

- _Hijo... ¿Qué estás diciendo?_ \- cuestiona Anthony. La madre de Edward me mira sorprendida.

\- _Isabella es mi novia, padre_ \- responde simplemente-. _¿No es verdad?_

Justo cuando voy a negarlo, Edward planta un tremendo beso en mis labios frente a los atónitos reyes e invitados. Yo solo llego a una conclusión: me he convertido en el objeto de tortura de Edward Vulturi Masen y ya no estoy muy segura de poder librarme de él para siempre.

* * *

 **Así concluye este capítulo que rezo para que les guste :) mañana es domingo de respuestas, o sea, responderé a todos los comentarios que me han hecho, así que si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar :) Responderé cada cinco capítulos con la finalidad de poder actualizar más seguido ya que responder lleva su tiempo, pero no puedo ni quiero dejar de hacerlo. Me han comentado más de lo que yo esperaba y realmente se los agradezco muchísimo...**

 **Nadiia 16, Tanya Masen Cullen, Usuyase Blood, PrincesLynx, Ninacara, Alejandra Darcy, Lydia Zs Carlton, nattalia06, a las chicas que han comentado como guest, Chiva, Mikagiss, Roxy Sanchez, mafer170696, un millón de gracias por sus reviews, significan mucho para mí. También gracias a todas las que me tienen en favoritos y si hay lectoras silenciosas también les doy las gracias por leerme.**

 **Otra vez *pone los ojos en blanco ante mi mala memoria* pido disculpas por los horrores ortograficos que presente el capítulo. De nuevo subí el documento sin hacer una revisión ortográfica :(**

 *****Lali*****


	6. Chapter 6

**PRINCE OBSESSION**

 **El encuentro entre el reservado Edward Vulturi Masen, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Alvand, con la encantadora pero rebelde Isabella Swan, será el detonante de una peligrosa obsesión que provocará que él haga hasta lo imposible por convertirla en su mujer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 6: Exilio**

Edward finalmente me suelta y siento mis mejillas arder. Jasper aparta violentamente a mi "novio" de mi lado para gritarle.

\- Deja en paz a mi hermana, te lo advierto

El príncipe Edward no se inmuta. Al parecer no está decidido a pelear.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Jasper?- pregunta con sorna-. ¿Te molesta que Isabella y yo seamos novios?

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- me recrimina Alice. Niega con la cabeza en señal de decepción.

\- Alice, yo no soy su novia- respondo rapidamente.

\- Lo eres... Nadie besa a alguien que no sea su pareja en público. Edward no puede mentir en una iglesia...

\- Pues lo hace- bueno, no exactamente. Tecnicamente, Edward no está mintiendo pero definivamente está usando la verdad para jugar sucio. Como lo odio.

\- No lo hago, tú me respondiste al beso- me dice Edward. Alice me mira asqueada.

\- No puedo creerlo ¡me mentiste! Dijiste que no le habías respondido...

Podría alegar que yo no sabía nada si tan solo Alice no me hubiera contado sobre esa absurda y rídicula tradición. Maldita la hora en que me lo contó...

Mis padres observan la escena confundidos y cuando Charlie está por intervenir, Jasper decide hablar.

\- Bella no tiene ningun compromiso con nadie solo por un tonto beso...

\- El beso en los labios es sagrado en este país- le explica el rey Anthony, suspirando cansinamente-. Si Bella lo besó, significa que es pareja de mi hijo

\- ¡Yo no quiero ser su pareja!- exclamo enojada-. Fue inevitable que le respondiera, soy una adolescente y no soy de piedra...

\- Si no quieres ser su pareja, terminen ahora mismo con esto- propone Elizabeth-. Y asunto arreglado

Vaya, Elizabeth acaba de dar en el clavo. Me siento tonta por no haber pensado en esto antes.

\- Me niego a terminar con ella- dice Edward, ganandose miradas que van desde la desaprobación hasta el odio. Yo lo miro con este último sentimiento.

\- Hijo, Bella debe regresar a casa, no puedes hacerle esto- le dice su madre. Edward se encoje de hombros.

\- Eso no me importa. No pienso terminar nuestra relación, así de simple...

\- Escucha, muchachito, Isabella es mi hija y yo decido por ella, no tú- grita mi padre, tomandome por un brazo-. Y hoy mismo voy a llevarmela...

\- Lo lamento, señor Swan- lo corta Edward-. Pero yo ya me he encargado de ese asunto. Todos los aeropuertos del país prohiben la salida de Isabella ya que es mi pareja y no puede abandonarme...

\- No vamos a caer en tu juego- se ríe Jasper-. Nadie puede hacer eso...

\- Se puede- lo contradice Alice, al borde del llanto-. Edward ha llamado a la policía y ha dado aviso para que estén atentos por si Isabella llega a intentar salir del país, los aeropuertos fueron advertidos también. Sí se tratara de una persona normal tendría más posibilidades de escapar, pero es una órden del príncipe de Alvand y conde de Hest, el segundo estado más importante del país...

Quiere agregar algo más pero se calla. Edward sonríe satisfecho.

\- Tu hipotesis ha sido acertada, querida hermana- reconoce él.

\- Nosotros tenemos la custodia de Isabella. Podemos irnos con ella...- interviene Reneé con angustia.

\- Vamos afuera, Rosalie y mi hijo nos necesitan. No es momento para discutir...- nos recuerda el rey.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- asiente mi padre con una expresión que me parece bastante conocida. Él planea algo. Sonrío. Mi papi siempre ha sido mi heroe y sé que no me fallará.

Edward suspira y todos salimos de la iglesia de forma más o menos apresurada, detrás de los invitados que se han quedado a observar y que ahora están murmurando. Finalmente estamos en el exterior y mi padre me toma de la mano con fuerza.

\- Vamonos- murmura y yo tomo su mano y echa a correr pero no recorremos ni medio metro cuando Edward me jala del otro brazo y me aparta de mi padre para luego abrazarme de forma posesiva.

\- ¡No la toque!- vocifera-. ¡Es mía! ¡MIA!

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado!- grita mi padre antes de lanzarsele encima con intención de golpearlo. Edward me aparta de él un segundo antes y Alec me sujeta para que no me caiga.

El puño de mi padre se impacta contra la mejilla de Edward pero no le responde sino que le grita a unos guardias que detengan a mi padre.

\- ¡No!- exclamamos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Vas a morir!- exclama Jasper quien también golpea a Edward. Este último sangra por la nariz pero no parece estar adolorido en lo absoluto. Otro guardia inmoviliza a Jasper

\- ¡Encarcelenlos!- ordena. Aquellos gorilas que se hacen llamar guardias, proceden a obedecerlo sin rechistar.

\- ¡Alec, haz algo, se los llevan!- suplico desesperada.

\- No puedo, cariño. Golpear o faltar al respeto a alguien de la familia real es un grave delito- responde y luego se vuelve hacia su hermano-. ¿Qué te sucede, Edward? Isabella es solo una niña ¿estás enfermo?

Edward lo ignora y observa como mi madre intenta aferrarse a mi padre pero Elizabeth la sujeta y le pide que no complique más las cosas. Los guardias se llevan a mi padre y a Jasper e intento correr hacia ellos pero mi cuñado me detiene.

\- ¿Qué van a hacerle a mi esposo?- cuestiona Reneé con ansiedad.

\- Edward debe elegir cual de las dos penas debe aplicarsele al agresor- explica Anthony, fulminando con la mirada a su hijo.

\- ¿Cuáles son esos castigos?- pregunto cautelosamente.

\- Ser encarcelados durante una buena temporada o que se les azote cien veces en público- responde el rey-. Sin garantía de que sobrevivan...

\- ¡No, no puede ser!- grita Rosalie y yo no puedo hacer nada. La cabeza comienza a darme vueltas de puro pánico. Mi madre se echa a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Rose, tú conoces las reglas...

\- ¡No pueden ser azotados ni encarcelados!- protesta James-. Edward los provocó...

\- Lo sabemos, querido- le dice Elizabeth-. Pero así son las leyes...

\- ¡Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, por Dios!

\- Aun perduran ciertas leyes medievales, es por eso que nuestro país es próspero y el índice de delincuencia muy bajo- dice Edward y el orgullo es palpable en su voz. Maldito bastardo.

\- ¿No hay ninguna otra opción?- pregunto finalmente y las orbes doradas de Edward brillan de emoción. Al parecer, ha estado esperando a que hiciera esa pregunta.

\- Por supuesto que sí, querida. Hay una opción mucho más pacífica- contesta sonriendo-. El exilio...

El alivio embarga mi ser. Mis conocimientos sobre política son casi nulos pero sé que el exilio es mil veces mejor que ser encarcelado o ser... Azotado. Me estremezco.

\- Sin embargo, mi elección depende de ti...- mis musculos se tensan. No hace falta pensar mucho para adivinar lo que quiere.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- pregunto de todos modos. Escucho a James resoplar por lo bajo y observo a Alice, llorando en los brazos de Anthony.

\- A ti. Te quiero a ti...

\- ¡Eres un demente!- brama James. Su rostro adquiere una coloración rosada por el enojo pero Edward hace caso omiso de esa reacción y sigue esperando mi respuesta.

\- ¿Eso significa que debo quedarme? Sí es así, lo haré- respondo sin dudar-. Pero no te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi padre y a mi hermano

La sonrisa de Edward es amplia, aterradoramente bella pero el odio gana a toda esa atracción que siento por él.

\- Hija, no lo hagas- me suplica mamá con voz temblorosa.

\- Debo hacerlo, mamá

\- Me quedaré contigo- aquella promesa me reconforta un poco pero Edward se encarga de disipar rapidamente mis ilusiones.

\- Ella se va- señala a mi madre-. Sí no lo hace, no hay trato...

\- Yo cuidaré de Bella...- promete Rose.

\- Hija, perdoname- implora Reneé-. Debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que no querías venir...

\- No te culpes, mami- respondo, llorando-. Fue mi decisión, ya sabes que soy terca como Charlie y de haber querido no hubiese venido...

\- De igual forma, jamás dejaré de sentirme culpable. Te amo hija, perdoname...

(())

Mis padres y mi hermano se van antes de que concluyan las veinticuatro horas que se les ha dado para abandonar el país y no puedo ir a despedirlos por órdenes estrictas de Edward. Mi padre se mostró en contra de salir del país sin mí pero mi madre lo convenció (o eso fue lo que me contó Rose quién está muy triste porque Edward arruinó una ocasión que debió haber sido hermosa e inolvidable).

Ahora mismo me encuentro en pijama y encerrada en la habitación que me fue prestada para dormir por una sola noche pero, por alguna retorcida maniobra del destino, esta noche va a prolongarse. Doy vueltas por toda la habitación hasta que observo la luz parpadeante de mi celular, el cual reposa sobre el tocador. Eso significa que tengo un mensaje.

Corro hasta él y con manos temblorosas abro la conversación de esa persona que me ha mensajeado. Se trata de Jacob, y por primera vez desde que terminamos, me alegra bastante saber de él. Leo con avidez el mensaje el cual es corto pero contundente: quiere regresar conmigo y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por recuperarme. Me pregunto si el "lo que sea" incluye ayudarme a salir de aquí. No lo creo, pero tampoco voy a perder la esperanza.

Suspiro fuertemente antes de pulsar el icono de llamada de Whatsapp sin importarme un comino la hora que es en Nueva York. Jacob contesta adormilado y me echo a llorar de puro alivio.

\- ¿Bella?- pregunta alarmado.

\- Sí, Jake, soy yo...- respondo entre sollozos.

\- Nena...- susurra-. ¿Has leído mi mensaje?

\- Lo he leído

\- Estás en Alvand ¿cierto?

\- Sí...

\- Ángela me dijo que regresarías pronto...

\- Jacob, ese era mi plan, pero...

\- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta tenso.

\- Yo... estoy atrapada en este lugar

\- ¿Cometiste un delito? - el miedo es evidente en su voz.

\- No, pero definitivamente hice algo muy malo en mi otra vida para merecer esta porquería de situación en la que me encuentro

\- Explicame que ocurrió...

\- Mi padre y mi hermano fueron exiliados del país por el príncipe Edward. Su delito fue golpearlo porque intentaron defenderme

\- ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? - grita.

\- Se obsesionó conmigo- susurro-. Pero te juro que no hice nada para provocarlo, o bueno, sí lo hice pero no de la forma que piensas...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se obsesionó contigo? ¿De qué forma?

\- Me besó- confieso-. Y ahora dice que soy su pareja

\- ¡Voy a matarlo!

\- No, Jake- suplico-. Solo ayudame a salir de aquí...

\- Lo haré, chiquita, lo haré, pero también voy a matarlo por besarte a la fuerza...

\- Si lo haces van a encarcelarte o azotarte en público. Jasper y Charlie zafaron solo porque prometí quedarme

\- No me importa, iré por ti y lo mataré

\- Solo ven por mí- imploro-. Ya bastantes problemas vas a ganarte con hacer eso... no quiero perderte

\- Está bien, iré por ti, Bells. Te amo y lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para recuperarte...

\- Te juro que si me sacas de esta, yo...

\- No, Bella- me interrumpe-. Yo solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que he cambiado. No necesito que vuelvas conmigo por esto, yo te voy a esperar...

\- Te quiero mucho, Jake- gimoteo.

\- Y yo a ti, cariño. Iré por ti, esperame...

\- Está bien...

En ese momento la puerta se abre de par en par y Edward entra como un torbellino a la habitación. Me quedo paralizada, muerta de miedo.

\- ¡¿Con quien demonios estás hablando?!- grita encolerizado. Me arrebata el celular de las manos y observa dos segundos antes de proferir otro grito aun más horrible-. ¡Me estás traicionando!

Edward arroja el celular con todas sus fuerzas al piso y éste queda hecho añicos. Mi bebé...

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - vocifero. Edward me sujeta ambos brazos cuando intento golpearlo. Me retuerzo freneticamente para tratar de liberarme pero recuerdo que tengo piernas y doblo una de ellas para propinarle un golpe en aquel punto de su anatomía.

\- ¡Ah!- exclama adolorido, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

\- Listo, te he golpeado, ahora encarcelame o haz que me azoten, no me interesa ¡Eso es mejor que estar contigo! ¡Te odio!

Salgo corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Necesito huir lejos de ese malnacido que ha arruinado mi vida en menos de un día. Mis padres y Jasper se han ido, no hay nada que pueda hacerles ya pues han cumplido. Puedo hacer planes para escapar y si Jacob viene por mí, todo será mejor.

No sé como, pero me las arreglo para llegar al jardín trasero. Afuera está lloviendo a cántaros pero no me importa. Solo quiero olvidar por un precioso instante que no puedo volver a casa.

\- ¡Señorita Swan!- escucho gritar a Renata y me oculto tras unos arbustos para no ser vista. Me abrazo a mis piernas y sollozo como nunca antes lo he hecho. Yo no soy muy creyente pero en ese momento rezo. Rezo para poder regresar a casa.

\- ¡Isabella!- exclama Edward a lo lejos pero no me atrevo a asomarme por temor a que me encuentre. La noche es oscura como boca de lobo pero no creo que eso detenga al príncipe. Espero morir de frio y que lo único que encuentre sea mi cadaver.

No tengo suerte. Edward me encuentra antes de que yo presente cualquier signo de que voy a morir o a enfermar de gravedad. A lo mucho, voy a contraer un resfriado. No soy capaz de poner resistencia cuando Edward me toma en brazos al estilo novia. Me encuentro agotada de tanto llorar y suplicar a Dios que me libre de ese demente.

\- Ya estás conmigo, pequeña- susurra en mi oído y besa mi frente. Me estremezco pero no por el frío.

Escucho muchas voces pero todo carece de sentido para mí. En mi mente, solo están los rostros de mis padres, mi hermano, de Jacob, Ángela e incluso el de Jessica a quien le prometí llevarle un souvenir a mi regreso, regreso que me ha sido negado de una manera bastante sucia y cruel.

\- Estás a salvo y nadie nos molestará

La habitación está a oscuras pero aquel agradable aroma solo me indica algo terrible: estamos en su habitación.

\- Déjame ir- musito.

\- No lo haré. Dormirás aquí, conmigo y cuidaré de ti...

\- ¡No quiero que cuides de mí!- grito, saliendo del sopor en el que me había sumido minutos atrás. Edward me lleva al baño y me pone de pie-. Solo quiero irme ¿no te das cuenta?

\- No quieres irte, no me habrías respondido si lo quisieras...

\- ¡Quiero irme! Tú me besaste a la fuerza...

\- Desvistete- ordena, ignorando mis reclamos.

\- No lo haré, quiero enfermarme

\- ¡Desvistete! No me obligues a hacerlo yo, de hecho, ganas no me faltan...

¡Pero claro que ganas no le faltan! Cierto amiguito entre sus piernas comienza a crecer a pesar de la patada que le asesté hace poco.

\- Me daré una ducha, pero déjame sola

\- No me iré de aquí hasta que te vea dentro...

\- No pienso desnudame ante ti- me cruzo de brazos-. Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra...

\- Eres mía, no me puedes negar el placer de ver tu cuerpo...

\- No me puedes negar a mí un poco de privacidad, después de todo, he cumplido con el trato- replico.

\- Lo estás cumpliendo a medias, te recuerdo que intentaste escapar

\- Solo me fui al jardín- pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- No me importa. No puedes ir a ninguna parte sin mi consentimiento, ni siquiera salir de esta habitación

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste, no puedes salir de aquí si yo no estoy contigo o lo autorizo...

\- Estás enfermo...

\- Oh querida, no te imaginas...

\- No y no quiero hacerlo... te odio

\- Y yo a ti. Cometiste un grave error en venir a Alvand y cruzarte en mi camino

Sonrío. Al menos, el sentimiento es mutuo.

\- Si me odias ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

\- Por qué encuentro muy estimulante hacerle la vida imposible, señorita Swan. Además, solo te regreso el favor...

\- Yo no te he hecho nada, no sé de que hablas- resoplo.

\- Eres extremadamente hermosa, una enorme tentación para mí- se aproxima a mí de forma lenta y yo no puedo retroceder ya que mis piernas se han encontrado con el borde de la bañera-. Admitelo, has venido a Alvand para provocarme

\- Yo vine a estar con mi hermana- respondo nerviosa-. Yo tengo una vida en Nueva York y planeaba volver a ella...

\- Y en esa vida está un tal Jacob- dice entre dientes.

\- Es mi ex novio, pero vamos a volver. Él besa mejor que tú- le miento.

\- ¡Callate!- brama.

\- No lo haré ¿acaso te molesta escuchar la verdad?

No me responde con palabras sino con acciones. Aprieta mi rostro con ambas manos y me besa furiosamente. Su lengua insiste en entrar a mi boca hasta que mi voluntad queda reducida a polvo. Me odio a mi misma por responder al beso de la forma en que lo estoy haciendo, me odio porque mi corazón late de forma desbocada y me odio por desearlo incluso en estos momentos en que debería odiarlo.

\- ¿Él te besa de esta manera?- pregunta jadeante y de nuevo me besa. Sus manos viajan hasta mi cintura y me acercan a su cuerpo. Suelto un gemido cuando aprieta mi trasero con fuerza-. ¿Te toca de esta manera?

\- Sí...

\- ¡Mientes!

\- Ah- su mano derecha se cuela dentro de mi pantalón y entonces me descubre.

\- ¡Estás empapada!- susurra maravillado. Lo empujo con fuerza para apartarlo.

\- ¡No me toques!- exclamo histérica.

\- Isa...

\- ¡LARGATE! No te quiero cerca...

Edward frunce el ceño pero me hace caso y se va. Corro para ponerle el seguro a la puerta y una vez encerrada, me deshago de mi ropa y me doy una ducha. Necesito borrar las caricias de ese imbecil, caricias a las que por desgracia no soy indiferente.

Me quedo bajo el agua mucho tiempo y mis extremidades quedan rojas por lo mucho que las he tallado. Salgo del agua cuando me siento más o menos serena y me envuelvo con una toalla.

\- Quiero irme, quiero irme, quiero irme- repito una y otra vez en voz baja.

\- Rosalie te ha traído ropa- dice Edward desde afuera y yo abro la puerta solo para sacar un brazo.

\- Damela- exijo y me obedece. Me visto rápidamente antes de que a ese pervertido le de por entrar a espiarme. El pijama de Rosalie me queda un poco grande pues ella es mucho más alta que yo pero me viene bastante bien ya que tenho frío. Se me encoge el corazón cuando veo que también me ha prestado sus calcetas favoritas, aquellas por las que siempre peleabamos antes de que se fuera por lo calientitas y cómodas que son.

Me quedo sentada en la taza de baño pues no me apetece para nada ver a Edward.

\- ¿Te has vestido ya?- inquiere él.

\- Lo he hecho, pero saldré solo si me dejas dormir en mi habitación...

\- Eso no será posible, nena y si no sales no me quedará más remedio que abrir con la llave para sacarte...

Suspiro con resignación y finalmente salgo del baño.

\- Te ves encantadora con ese pijama puesto- me elogia y me ruborizo sin poderlo evitar.

\- Gracias, ahora quiero dormir...

\- Debes secar tu cabello- dice con seriedad.

\- No me importa, lo que quiero es enfermar y olvidarme de esta mierda...

\- Como prefieras- se encoje de hombros-. Pero si enfermas no tendrás más remedio que aceptar mis cuidados...

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me enfermo...

Ni loca voy a dejar que me cuide. Si pudo amarrarme estando dormida no quiero imaginar lo que puede hacerme si me pongo débil y enferma. La secadora descansa sobre la encimera del baño y lo conecto. Mientras me seco el cabello, veo por el espejo que Edward entra envuelto en un albornoz al baño y se lo desamarra para dejarlo caer, quedando totalmente desnudo.

¡Santísimo cielo! Su físico es igual de hermoso que su rostro y... está super dotado. Aparto la vista rapidamente y cierro los ojos, sintiendo como mi cara arde. Creo que su imagen quedará guardada en mi memoria para la posteridad porque dudo que ni muerta pueda olvidar lo que vi.

\- Me voy- a tientas busco la salida pero al atravesar la puerta caigo de bruces al suele.

\- ¿Tanto te atraigo?- Edward se burla de mí mientras me ayuda a levantarme. Al sentir su miembro duro contra mi trasero, doy un respingo y me alejo de él.

\- Entra al baño- suplico, dándole la espalda. Aunque mi lado hormonal desea girarse a verlo y contemplar un poco más aquel cuerpo perfecto, mi raciocinio me mantiene fuerte y resisto. Escucho que Edward cierra la puerta del baño y respiro tranquila al girarme y ver que me ha hecho caso.

De pronto mi subconsciente me recuerda que esta es mi oportunidad para escapar.

\- Demonios, está cerrada con llave- mascullo al intentar abrir la puerta sin éxito.

Resignada, me dirijo a la cama y me recuesto. La almohada tiene su olor e inesperadamente eso me tranquiliza. Estoy por entrar al mundo de los sueños cuando siento que alguién se acuesta a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo?- Edward se escucha angustiado pero yo no puedo contestar ya que la inconsciencia me lleva.

(())

Cuando abro, los ojos los tenues rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana. La depresión regresa a mí cuando me doy cuenta de que no ha sido un sueño. En realidad no puedo volver a casa.

Me incorporo un poco y me doy cuenta de que Edward no está en la habitación. Me levanto y compruebo con alivio que tampoco está en el baño pero ese alivio no dura más que unos minutos ya que al salir veo que alguién intenta abrir la puerta.

\- Bella, ahí estás- James me sonríe al entrar y yo no puedo ocultar mi alegría.

\- James ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Tengo mis técnicas- responde orgulloso-. Alice creía inútiles las series de espionaje y policiacas que acostumbro a ver, pero le voy a restregar en la cara que estaba muy equivocada

\- Edward va a matarte- digo preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, papá lo ha citado en su oficina para hablar precisamente de lo que te ha hecho. Todos estabamos bastante enfadados pero decidimos no intervenir demasiado por temor a que Edward cometiera una locura más...

\- Pero seguramente no tarda en regresar- protesto.

\- No lo hará, cuando papá nos riñe... dura mucho tiempo. Disponemos de una media hora para salir del palacio antes de que Edward se de cuenta. Alice quiere llevarte de compras

\- De compras... - susurro-. Me gustaría pero creo que van a rodar cabezas si me voy...

\- No lo creo, Bella. Si salieras del país se volvería loco, pero no creo que le moleste demasiado que salgas de compras con Alice, ¡necesitas ropa, por Dios!

\- Voy a confiar en ti, pero... ¿Alice no está enfadada conmigo?

\- Precisamente por eso te lleva de compras- se ríe-. Porque está enfadada y piensa torturarte haciendo que te pruebes muchísima ropa. Yo iré con ustedes, no pienso dejarte morir sola...

\- Eso es muy amable de tu parte

James me toma de la mano.

\- Vamonos de aquí, no hay tiempo que perder...- me apremia y ambos salimos corriendo hasta la habitación de Alice quien rapidamente me hace cambiarme de ropa.

\- ¿No estás molesta conmigo?- la cuestiono mientras bajamos las escaleras.

\- Lo estoy porque no me djiste lo que el estúpido de mi hermano te hizo, pero no voy a condenarte por algo que no fue tu culpa- suspira-. Te he tomado mucho cariño en tan solo unas horas y pienso hacer que tu estadía sea lo menos insoportable posible...

\- Creo que estaré aquí una buena temporada- contesto con tristeza-. Gracias por ser tan considerada

Al llegar al piso de abajo, Alice y James vigilan que no haya moros en la costa y salimos disparados del palacio. El auto al que hemos subido está manejado por Riley y eso supone un gran alivio para mi ser.

\- Tengo miedo- confieso.

\- Yo adrenalina- dice James-. Jamás me he metido en los asuntos de Edward...

\- Ni yo- admite Alice con una sonrisa tímida-. Pero nosotros te vimos primero así que no eres de Edward...

\- Yo no soy un objeto- respondo molesta y los hermanos se echan a reír.

\- No lo eres, pero si que resultas bastante entretenida- James se echa a reír y a pesar de mi molestia, me río con él. No puedo estar enfadada con ese chico ni con Alice tampoco.

Alice y James me hacen olvidar por un rato que estoy atrapada en Alvand y al llegar al centro comercial, miro con curiosidad todo hasta que mi vista se topa con una tienda japonesa. James rueda los ojos cuando Alice y yo corremos emocionadas al interior.

\- Esta tienda es nueva- menciona Alice cuando vemos los disfraces. Salimos de la tienda con unas cuantas películas y mangas. Yo no quería permitir que pagara lo mío pero Alice me lanzó una mirada tan siniestra que me abstuve de seguir protestando.

\- Estaré por la tienda de videojuegos- anuncia James y Alice lo jala por la camisa antes de que pueda irse.

\- Eso si que no, James Anthony Sebastian...

\- Te dije que no me llamaras así- le grita James, haciendo que algunas personas nos miren como si fuesemos bichos raros pero al percatarse de que son los príncipes, inmediatamente sonríen y saludan con cortesía.

(())

Riley parece cansado al igual que James pues ambos llevan las bolsas de las compras. Quise ayudar pero mi ahora cuñada, me lo ha impedido, diciendo que los hombres pueden solos.

\- ¡Oye!- se queja su hermano y yo disimulo una carcajada. Realmente me la estoy pasando bien y no he pensado en un solo momento en el príncipe perturbador.

\- ¡Oh, mira, Victoria Secret!- grita Alice haciendo que Riley, James y yo nos ruboricemos por completo. La enana (que es como James la llama de vez en cuando) se ríe de nuestras caras y nos saca una foto al instante.

\- Borra eso de inmediato- le gruñe James.

\- Oh, pero claro que no- Alice niega con la cabeza-. Esto vale oro...

\- Vas a pagar por esto...

\- Si te atreves a hacerme algo, publicaré esto en facebook y dudo que quieras eso- la príncesa alza una ceja.

\- Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas por ahora...

Alice y yo entramos a la tienda (porque ella me arrastra, no porque yo lo quiero) y los hombres se quedan afuera, observando cualquier cosa menos el interior de la tienda. Oh vamos, parecen dos niñatos virgenes. Con James tengo mis dudas debido a su edad pero Riley... es otro asunto.

\- Es hermoso este conjunto, seguramente cuando vuelva Jasper lo conquistaré con esto- la enana alza un conjunto negro de encaje que no deja nada a la imaginación.

\- Jasper fue exiliado- respondo y Alice me sonríe.

\- No es para siempre, nena. El exilio no puede durar más de un año a menos que hubiese asesinado a Edward o traicionado al gobierno organizando una revolución, cosa que no pasó ni pasará

\- De... ¿de verdad?- sonrío.

\- Por supuesto. Sospecho que Edward los exilió solamente el tiempo suficiente para que tú cumplas la mayoría de edad y tus padres no puedan reclamarte, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho, por favor. Tú debes fingir que no lo sabes...

\- Gracias, Alice, eres la mejor- la abrazo fuertemente. Volveré a ver a mis padres y a Jasper. Solo tengo que saber esperar si no se da una oportunidad de escape-. No diré nada, lo prometo...

\- Confío en ti, pero bueno, elige algo, la ropa interior no es algo que pueda prestarse así que tendrás que llevarte algo...

\- De acuerdo- digo entusiasta, temblando de puro alivio. Alice se aparta de mi un segundo para ir a ver un conjunto que llamó su atención y yo miro uno azul que realmente es lindo y cubre lo suficiente, o eso es lo que me dice su apariencia. Ya tengo otros tres en los brazos pero Alice me ha dicho que elija al menos cinco.

Antes de que pueda cogerlo, una mano pálida lo hace por mi. Todo mi cuerpo se paraliza cuando subo la mirada lentamente y mis ojos se encuentran con un rostro sereno, hermoso y aterrador.

\- Este te quedaría muy bien- murmura pensativo-. ¿Por qué has salido sin mi permiso?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Es mi fin.

* * *

 **Bueno pequeñas, aquí les tengo la actualización, espero me sepan perdonar por la tardanza (y errores ortográficos), pero el día de ayer tuve que ir a un curso de la universidad, entre otras cosas que tuve que hacer que no me dio tiempo de subir el capítulo. Ojala les guste pero sinceramente creo que va a ocasionar más odio que amor jeje. Kolor6, Annabelle Berlusconi, mafer170696, cary, , Isis Janet, Sarah 1807, las chicas que me comentan como guest, Cullen Lorena, VAMPIREPRINCESSM, pili y Ana541, miles de gracias por sus reviews, me animan un montón a continuar con este fic ;) si Dios quiere, mañana o pasado les subo otro :) si no es así, pediré las correspondientes disculpas...**

 *****Lali*****


	7. Chapter 7

**PRINCE OBSESSION**

 **El encuentro entre el reservado Edward Vulturi Masen, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Alvand, con la encantadora pero rebelde Isabella Swan, será el detonante de una peligrosa obsesión que provocará que él haga hasta lo imposible por convertirla en su mujer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a Kolor6, Mary y Annie por ayudarme bastante con cosas del fic ;) son grandiosas chicas :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7:** **Mark Brennan**

\- ¿No me vas a decir nada?

\- Solo vine de compras- respondo a la defensiva.

\- Te dije claramente que no podías salir de la habitación sin mi permiso, pero has salido del palacio ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? - está demasiado tranquilo. Esto no es bueno...

\- Por lo pronto, regresarme ese conjunto- mascullo.

\- Aquí tienes. Debo decir que tienes muy buen gusto, nena. Muero por verte desfilando para mí esa lencería...

\- Ni en tus sueños...

\- Lo harás si no quieres que me enfade contigo

\- Puedes hacerlo si quieres...- me encojo de hombros-. Ya no puedes dañar a mi familia, lo que hagas conmigo me tiene sin cuidado...

\- ¿Ah sí?- sus ojos brillan perversos.

\- Vete de aquí- exige Alice, apartándome de Edward.

\- ¿Por qué te la has llevado?- reclama Edward, jalandome hacía sí.

\- Porque necesita ropa...

\- Yo iba a encargarme de eso- murmura-. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, es mía y solo puede salir conmigo...

-¡Eres un imbécil!- grita Alice-. Bella es mi amiga, la conocí primero...

\- Pero es mi pareja- replica Edward.

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Eso no la convierte en tu objeto!

\- Disculpen ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- carraspea una empleada, ligeramente molesta. Cuando se da cuenta a quienes está riñendo sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

\- Ella va a pagar esto- dice Edward-. Ya nos vamos...

Edward me arrastra hasta la caja y saca una tarjeta de crédito para pagar.

\- No quiero que tú pagues- digo entre dientes.

\- Eres mi novia ¿por qué no habría de pagarlo?- pregunta con un tono falso de inocencia. No respondo nada más pues la chica que nos cobra, me examina, seguramente evaluando si soy lo bastante bonita para estar con el príncipe. No, no lo soy pero se obsesionó conmigo.

Cuando le regresan su tarjeta, toma la bolsa y me agarra de la mano para salir del establecimiento.

\- Riley, dame las compras de Isabella, yo la llevaré...- ordena y él entrega las bolsas. Su expresión es muy seria y sé que está insultándolo en su mente.

\- Edward, ella viene con nosotros- gruñe James.

\- No quiero que te le acerques, es mía- le advierte Edward.

\- Ella no desea estar contigo- responde burlón.

\- Eso ya lo veremos...

El príncipe perturbador me lleva a rastras sin importarle las miradas curiosas de la gente que nos rodea. Finalmente salimos al estacionamiento y llegamos a un Volvo plateado con las cristales polarizados.

\- Ponte el cinturón- exige cuando me abre la puerta para que entre. Dios, hasta el coche tiene su olor...

\- No soy idiota- respondo antes de obedecerlo. Cuando él se sube al auto pregunto:

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A casa

\- ¿Me vas a llevar a Nueva York?- cuestiono sarcástica y Edward resopla.

\- Me refería al palacio

\- Espero entonces que me dejes utilizar una computadora. Debo mandar un correo a mi mejor amiga. Ella espera mi regreso pero como es obvio que no lo haré, debo avisarle...

\- De acuerdo- acepta con una sonrisa a la cual sin quererlo, respondo.

Edward parece complacido unos momentos pero después se pone serio.

\- ¿Ahora qué?- pregunto enfadada.

\- Nada...- contesta secamente antes de dar reversa.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegamos al palacio y bajo del auto rápidamente. En la entrada está Rosalie quien corre hacia mí y me abraza.

\- Oh, nena, creí que habías escapado- confiesa-. Me asusté demasiado cuando Edward me dijo que no estabas. Se puso como loco y te buscó por todo el palacio hasta que se dio cuenta de que James y Alice no estaban...

\- ¿Cómo dio con nosotros?

\- GPS- musita-. Yo localicé a la pequeña duende desde mi celular, lo siento Bella, pero...

\- No te preocupes- la interrumpo-. Tú solo querías encontrarme...

\- Y yo también quería hacerlo. Sabes que no debes salir sin mi permiso- interviene Edward, tomándome del brazo para alejarme de Rosalie y ésta empieza a protestar.

\- Mira Edward, que mis padres hayan firmado el maldito papel no significa que...

\- ¿Qué papel?- cuestiono.

\- Tus padres me han cedido la tutela- responde Edward-. ¿Crees que iba a arriesgarme a dejarlos ir sin hacer eso? Eres menor de edad y habrían podido hacer algo...

\- Estás loco- farfullo antes de entrar corriendo. Me cuesta trabajo (ya que me pierdo), pero finalmente encuentro la biblioteca. Abrazo la laptop contra mí mientras busco algún pasillo bueno para esconderme. Voy a escribir un correo a Jacob, diciéndole que no puede venir, que yo intentaré escapar en cinco meses, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Termino de redactar el mensaje y finalmente lo mando. Le he contado todo en ese correo (omitiendo ciertos detalles, claro) y por suerte Edward no viene a buscarme. Estoy por redactar otro para Ángela cuando...

\- Aquí estás, niña traviesa...- dice irónico. Alzo la mirada y en sus ojos dorados no hay furia sino diversión.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Vigilandote... ¿No puedo hacer eso?

\- No, no puedes- respondo irritada-. Te dije que enviaría un correo...

\- Has tardado demasiado ¿realmente estabas enviando un correo?

Me levanto y le entrego el aparato de forma casi despreocupada. He abierto el modo incógnito para enviar el correo a Jacob de modo que no quedará en el historial pero si se le ocurre pedir información al proveedor de internet entonces me meteré en muchísimos problemas. No, debo confiar en que todo saldrá bien. No creo que esté tan loco como para desconfiar tanto.

Edward lee lo poco que llevo del mensaje y me mira de forma acusatoria.

\- Ni siquiera lo has enviado

\- No encuentro las palabras- me excuso y el tono de mi voz le da credibilidad a mi mentira-. No sé como explicarle el hecho de que voy a quedarme aquí un buen tiempo

\- ¿Un buen tiempo?- se ríe-. Este es tu nuevo hogar, nena...

\- Quiero regresar a Nueva York algún día. No pretenderás impedir que vuelva a poner un pie en mi país...

\- Quizá algún día podamos visitar Nueva York. Si te portas bien...

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero no digo nada.

\- Debo enviar el mensaje...

\- De acuerdo, pero lo harás desde mi computadora, esta es la de Alice

\- Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

\- Sí, mi computadora está en mi habitación y yo quiero que estés ahí ahora...- sonríe perversamente-. Tus compras te esperan...

\- No voy a probarme esa ropa para ti...

\- Si no lo haces no podrás enviar ese correo y tu amiga se sentirá traicionada...

\- Bien- gruño-. Me voy a probar la ropa pero nada de desvestirme frente a ti o modelarte la ropa interior

\- Algún día lo harás- asegura y yo me muerdo la lengua para evitar negarlo.

Salimos de la biblioteca rápidamente y mi cuerpo lo agradece ya que la temperatura de ese lugar es bastante baja. Cinco minutos más tarde llegamos al pasillo donde está su habitación y tengo que devolver la laptop a una confundida Alice.

\- Usará la mía...- le avisa Edward-. Solo hasta que compre una para ella...

\- No vas a comprarme nada- resoplo pero Edward me ignora y me arrastra a su habitación.

\- Vas a quedarte aquí y escribirás el correo. Iré a arreglar un asunto ahora mismo...

\- De acuerdo...

Edward me ayuda a encender su computadora y se va, cerrando con seguro. Suspiro fuertemente y abro mi correo electrónico, sorprendida de ver un mensaje de mi madrina, Esme Platt esposa de Carlisle Cullen y madre de Emmett.

 **De: Esme Platt**

 **Para: Isabella Swan**

 **Asunto: ¡Responde por favor!**

 _ **Mi amor, por favor dime que estás bien. Tu madre me ha llamado y me ha contado lo que pasó. Responde este mensaje para saber que estás bien, Carlisle, Emmett y yo estamos angustiados, yo sobre todo. Te prometo, mejor dicho, te juro que vamos a sacarte de allí, aun no sabemos como, pero lo haremos. Todos nos hemos reunido para idear algo, incluso tu amiga, tu jefa, tu compañera de trabajo y tu ex novio se han sumado a la causa. Te quiero como a mi propia hija aunque casi no nos frecuentemos. Cuando te tenga de vuelta te prepararé ese pastel que tanto te gusta y nunca nunca volveré a alejarme. Resiste y no hagas nada imprudente. Te amamos, pequeña. Borra este mensaje en cuanto lo leas pero primero responde...**_

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al terminar de leer el mensaje. Esme... Como la extraño. Cuando Rosalie se fue, Esme y mi madre discutieron ya que Emmett había quedado destrozado y mi madrina (como cualquier madre haría) le reclamó a Reneé que no intentara convencer a mi hermana de no irse. Pasó de ser una discusión a una horrible pelea y a partir de ese momento su amistad se dañó pero mantenían una relación cordial por mí. Sin embargo, a medida de que fui creciendo, las visitas de Esme fueron cada vez más esporádicas hasta que finalmente no me visitó más.

 **De: Isabella Swan**

 **Para: Esme Platt**

 **Asunto: Re: Estoy bien**

 _ **Me encuentro bien, madrina. Gracias por preocuparte y por ayudar a mis padres en este dificil momento. Nadie me trata mal, sino al contrario. Los hermanos Vulturi son agradables (con una sola excepción, ya me entenderás si mi madre te lo ha contado todo) y Rosalie no se ha ido de luna de miel para quedarse conmigo. Me duele que todo haya acabado tan mal pero confío en que ustedes me sacarán de aquí de alguna manera. Esperaré pacientemente y no haré nada imprudente, es una promesa. Lo que más deseo es volver a verlos y comer ese delicioso pastel de chocolate que tanto me gusta. Los amo a todos, dicelos, por favor y manda mis saludos a Carlisle y a Emmett. Me despido por ahora, no dispongo de mucho tiempo...**_

Envío el mensaje y me apresuro a borrarlo junto con el que me ha enviado Esme. Entro al historial y borro el nombre de mi madrina también para luego eliminarla de mi lista de contactos. No debo dejar evidencia por si al príncipe perturbador se le ocurre revisar. Quizá no lo haga pero más vale prevenir que curar...

Finalmente abro un nuevo mensaje para Ángela y otro para Jessica en otra ventana. A ambas les escribo más o menos lo mismo pero me extiendo más en el mensaje de Jessica pues ella entiende muchas cosas de Alvand pero no menciono nada sobre aquella reunión de la que me informó Esme ya que estos mensajes van a quedar a la vista de Edward. No pienso borrarlos.

Suspiro al terminar y cierro la computadora. Precisamente en ese momento, Edward entra a la habitación con una bandeja de comida. Mi estómago gruñe a pesar de que he comido algo en el centro comercial.

\- Debes tener hambre. Un día de compras debe ser agotador...

\- No tiene veneno ¿o sí?- pregunto con desconfianza y Edward se ríe. Bueno, no es tan amargado como creía...

\- Por supuesto que no. No pienso matarte por ahora...

\- ¿Por ahora?- alzo una ceja.

\- Voy a matarte de muchas maneras, Isabella- me sonríe lascivamente-. Sobre esa cama...

\- Estás demente si piensas que voy a acostarme contigo en algun momento...

\- Me deseas, no vas a poderlo evitar...

\- Yo solo quiero acostarme con el que sea mi esposo y no creo que tú y yo lleguemos a eso porque no hay amor aquí...

\- El amor no existe- dice con tono amargo.

\- Para ti no existe, pero yo si creo en él. Ahora dame mi comida, no pienso hablar más sobre los traumas amorosos que seguramente tienes porque ya me imagino la historia: una chica ambiciosa estuvo contigo por tu dinero pero te traicionó y caíste en depresión y ahora te la agarras conmigo porque por alguna razón te recuerdo a ella...

\- Tú no sabes nada, Isabella- masculla y la bandeja tiembla en sus manos.

\- No me interesa, solo quiero comer- pongo los ojos en blanco.

Edward grita y tira la bandeja al suelo, quedando los platos rotos y los líquidos nos salpican a ambos.

\- ¡Eres un animal! ¡Era mi comida!

\- Si quieres comer ve a buscar tu comida. Me he cansado de ser amable contigo

\- ¡¿Amable?!- pregunto con sarcasmo-. Has sido todo, menos amable...

\- Lo he sido, si fuera por mi te habría asesinado por cruzarte en mi camino, pero no puedo ¡maldita sea! No puedo. El asesinato se castiga con pena de muerte, incluso siendo un príncipe...

\- Entonces hubieras dejado que me marchara si tanto me odias

\- No te dejo ir porque quiero hacerte sufrir, quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo sufro cada vez que te miro, cada vez que te beso...

\- Entonces no lo hagas- mascullo-. No me beses, no me mires

\- No puedo- niega con la cabeza-. Intenté alejarme la primera vez que te vi, pero no pude apartarte de mis pensamientos y entonces te apareciste en la biblioteca y te tuve cerca, me miraste y supe que ya estaba condenado, que no podría alejarme de ti nunca más, soy tuyo, pero no dejaré que me domines...

\- No quiero dominarte...

\- Pero lo haces...

\- Quizá si...- cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños. No puedo creer lo que voy a decir-. Quizá si tenemos...

\- ¿Sexo?- termina por mí y yo asiento, incapaz de abrir los ojos.

\- Sí... Si pasa eso quizá puedas estar en paz. Quizá solo estás obsesionado porque quieres acostarte conmigo y no lo haz conseguido

\- Puede ser...- musita-. Pero el sexo no es algo especial para mí, solo una necesidad biológica. Es más placentero un beso tuyo que acostarme con una mujer

Abro los ojos.

\- ¿Has tenido sexo?- cuestiono.

\- Pues claro que sí- se encoje de hombros.

\- Pero dijiste que no habías besado a nadie...

\- No se necesita besar en el sexo- gruñe.

\- Ah...

\- Quizá si te entregas a mí yo te deje ir- sonríe-. Pero no te aseguro nada porque quizá me guste demasiado. Quiero tener sexo contigo, no puedo vivir solamente de besos...

\- Olvida lo que dije entonces. Iré a buscar mi comida...

Hago ademan de salir del cuarto y Edward me bloquea la salida, recargandose contra la puerta.

\- Déjame salir, realmente tengo hambre...

\- Vamos juntos...

\- No quiero verte ahora...

\- No dejaré que vayas sola, podrías intentar huir...

\- Te juro que no intentaré nada, Edward. Quiero reunir méritos para volver a ver a mi familia algún día, por cierto... ¿Cómo has conseguido la tutela?

\- Haciendo un trato- responde-. El exilio por desgracia no puede durar para siempre, solo será un año pero les propuse que si firmaban, acortaría el tiempo, quedando en siete meses. Si no firmaban, me vería en la necesidad de dejar la pena igual y prohibirles la entrada al castillo en caso de que decidieran venir a visitarte al termino del año...

\- Eres un desgraciado. En siete meses seré mayor de edad y...

\- Lo sé, nena. Tu cumpleaños es el trece de septiembre al igual que el mío...

\- No entiendo como accedieron a darte la tutela de todos modos- susurro.

\- Ellos saben que no me importará esconderte para que ninguna autoridad pueda encontrarnos en caso de que decidieran hacer algo. Ellos te aprecian...

\- Ellos me aman- lo corrijo y su expresión se torna sombría.

\- El amor no existe- repite.

\- Y a mi no me importa que no creas en él, solo déjame salir a comer...

\- De acuerdo, pero cuando regreses, tendrás que modelarme esa ropa...

\- Bien, lo haré...- suspiro y Edward se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar.

(())

Los días comienzan a transcurrir, lentos, pero transcurren. Ha pasado una semana ya desde la boda de mi hermana y no puedo decir que me encuentro mal. De hecho, las cosas con Edward han mejorado bastante. Sigue siendo el mismo controlador de siempre pero al menos respeta que no quiera meterme con él y me da privacidad cuando quiero vestirme, enviar correos o estar con Alice y Rose.

La ayuda que Esme me prometió no ha llegado pero aun mantengo la fé. Jacob jamás vino ya que mis padres se lo impidieron, me contó mi madrina y yo estoy aliviada por este hecho.

\- Ya está todo listo para tu cambio de escuela- anuncia Rose al entrar en la habitación de Alice-. Te han aceptado sin problemas...

\- Vaya, jamás pensé que Edward dejara que Bella estudiase en mi escuela- dice una asombrada enana.

\- No accedió tan facilmente. Está buscando un guardaespaldas... - le digo desanimada.

\- Esto es inaudito- se queja Alice-. ¿Para que demonios necesitas un guardaespaldas para ir a la escuela?

\- Seguramente para que ningun chico se le acerque- se ríe mi hermana y yo la fulmino con la mirada-. Edward está loco por ti, se le nota en la forma en que te mira

\- Él ya estaba loco- respondo resoplando.

\- Sí, pero no era un demente. Llegaste tú y su locura aumentó un par de grados- se burla Alice, haciendo que me ponga roja como un tomate.

\- El guardaespaldas ya está por llegar, he subido a avisarte, Bella- Rose se ríe al ver el color de mi rostro.

\- Bajaré en unos momentos...

\- Ojala sea muy guapo- Alice suspira.

\- ¿Qué no estabas enamorada de mi hermano?- inquiero.

\- Sí, pero él no está así que puedo observar un poco de belleza masculina

\- Yo creo que será un adefesio- opina Rosalie-. Dudo que Edward le ponga a un tipo caliente como guardaespaldas...

\- Qué mal- lamenta Alice.

\- Baja de una vez- me apremia mi hermana.

\- ¿Dónde está Edward?

\- Está en la sala. Me ha pedido que te lleve abajo...

\- Bien...

\- Yo no voy, detesto a los adefesios- gruñe Alice. Rose y yo nos reímos antes de salir de la habitación. Llegamos a la sala en poco tiempo y Edward se pone de pie cuando entramos.

\- Yo voy a dejarlos a solas, necesito hacer un llamado- se excusa Rosalie. Edward solo asiente y ella se marcha.

\- Al fin conseguí al guardaespaldas que te lleve a la escuela, es joven, pero está casado y con una hija así que confío en él para cuidarte...

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Mark Brennan

\- ¿Ya lo has conocido?- pregunta.

\- Sí...

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- Una agencia de guardaespaldas, cariño...

\- Ah...

\- Su alteza, ha llegado el guardaespaldas- anuncia una chica del servicio.

\- Gracias, Zafrina, hazlo pasar a la sala...- responde Edward, provocando que la chica que sonroje furiosamente y se vaya rápidamente.

\- Le pones nerviosa- sonrío.

\- Igual que a todos- se encoje de hombros.

\- Eso ha sido muy arrogante- murmuro.

En ese momento, un hombre alto y musculoso entra en la sala. Primero no sé quien es ya que mis ojos miopes no alcanzan a distinguir su rostro a la distancia pero cuando se acerca y me percato de quien se trata, se me abre la boca casi hasta el suelo.

\- Buenas tardes, su alteza, señorita Swan. Mi nombre es Mark Brennan- se presenta Emmett, tendiendome una mano.

Al estrechar su mano, comprendo la situación. La ayuda que Esme prometió, ha llegado.

* * *

 **Ufff! He conseguido terminar el capítulo :) espero que les guste. Pido disculpas por subirlo hasta ahora pero tuve que hacer unas cuantas cosas. kolor6, nattalia06, , Nadiia16, caritoCM, Mikagiss, powercat, Usuyase Blood, Suiza19, blankitapia, cary y guest gracias por sus reviews. Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo con este fic :)**

 *****Lali*****


	8. Chapter 8

**PRINCE OBSESSION**

 **El encuentro entre el reservado Edward Vulturi Masen, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Alvand, con la encantadora pero rebelde Isabella Swan, será el detonante de una peligrosa obsesión que provocará que él haga hasta lo imposible por convertirla en su mujer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de Kolor6 que se ha convertido en coautora del fic. Juntas haremos muchas maldades :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Confianza**

\- Mucho gusto- contesto. Emmett suelta mi mano y se la da a Edward quien lo saluda rápidamente.

\- Gracias de antemano por prestarnos sus servicios- agradece el príncipe y mi ex cuñado niega ligeramente. Sus ojos azules ya no transmiten esa calidez que tenían cuando estaba con Rose ni tampoco sonríe. Espero que eso último se trate solamente de su actuación y no haya dejado de ser aquel chico risueño y bromista que tanto me agradaba.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, su alteza. Es un honor estar a sus órdenes. Le agradezco la oportunidad...

\- Ahora procederemos a hablar sobre los horarios- indica Edward y "Mark" asiente-. Isabella, puedes irte...

\- No me molesta quedarme- respondo.

\- Como quieras, pero seguramente es una charla que va a aburrirte...

\- No lo creo, será mi guardaespaldas después de todo- realmente quiero quedarme porque Emmett me reconforta. Necesito que vuelva a dejarme sin aire con un abrazo de oso, como solía hacer cada vez que me veía.

\- Bien, puedes hacerlo...

Los tres nos sentamos y Edward es quien da inicio a la conversación.

\- Solo tendrá que cuidarla cuando yo no pueda estar con ella. Deberá llevarla a la escuela, traerla y durante el receso no permitir que ningun hombre se le acerque...

Ruedo los ojos pero no protesto. Nada me importa porque muy pronto voy a salir de aquí.

\- Comprendido- contesta Emmett con voz monótoma, como si no le pareciera una exageración lo que escucha. Caray, que buen actor es... ¿O no es actuación? ¿Y si se ha vuelto así? La angustia y la incertidumbre me corroen.

Edward sonríe. Al parecer, Emmett o mejor dicho "Mark", le gusta.

\- También comprenderá que debe instalarse aquí...

\- Lo sé, su alteza- asiente Emmett. En ese momento pienso en Rosalie quien no debe saber sobre esto. Debo advertirle.

\- Debo irme, disculpen- murmuro y Edward me sujeta el brazo cuando me levanto.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Iré con Rosalie...

\- Ella está ocupada, pero està bien, puedes ir

\- Gracias, Ed- respondo aliviada. El príncipe frunce el ceño confundido.

\- ¿Ed?

\- Bueno- me encojo de hombros-. Si no quieres que te llame así...

\- No, no lo hagas- niega con la cabeza.

\- Me voy entonces...

Edward me suelta y me retiro. Voy en busca de Rose y la encuentro en las escaleras de la entrada, fumando un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Estás fumando?- pregunto incredula.

\- Lo necesito- masculla y yo le arrebato el cigarrillo para tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Sabes lo que opina papá sobre esto...- le recuerdo y ella suspira.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy estresada

\- ¿Dónde está Alec?

\- Está con Anthony en una reunión para analizar una propuesta de un ciudadano que consiste en la construcción de un puente que conecte Antud con Hest para acortar el tiempo de viaje. Es algo realmente necesario pues muchas personas tienen sus empleos en Antud pero viven en Hest

\- Vaya, es bueno que escuchen las propuestas de los ciudadanos- sonrío-. Pero ese no es el tema ¡estabas fumando!

\- Estoy estresada- exclama.

\- Estás recien casada, deberías estar feliz...

\- ¿Feliz?- se levanta y me mira enfadada-. Edward arruinó mi boda, exilió a nuestros padres y a Jasper solo para tenerte y ahora estás atrapada y sufriendo ¡¿Y quieres que esté feliz?!

\- Rose...

\- Y eso no es todo- me ataja y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas-. Por culpa de toda esta situación Emmett está aquí tratando de sacarte y no puedo irme porque debo quedarme contigo, no quiero dejarte sola...

\- ¿Ya lo sabes? - susurro.

\- Sí, ¿por qué crees que los he dejado cuando llegamos a la sala?

\- Pero Rose, tú amas a Alec, no comprendo...

\- Me duele verlo, Bella- confiesa con voz temblorosa-. Emmett fue mi primer amor y tú no sabes lo que pasó. Todos creen que yo vine a Alvand egoístamente cuando no es así, pero eso es algo que no quiero contarte ahora. Quizá después...

\- Rose, lo siento- me disculpo y la abrazo.

\- No, hermosa, perdoname tú a mí. Estoy alterada, no sé que me sucede...- dice al soltarme.

\- Tranquila- musito-. Yo soy una malagradecida que no aprecia lo que haces por mí. Haz renunciado a la luna de miel que siempre soñaste solo por mí...

\- Eso no me importa, yo daría mi vida por ti y por nuestra familia, tonta. Tú no eres una malagradecida, eres la mejor hermana menor del mundo

\- Y tú la mejor hermana mayor del universo

\- Me vas a hacer llorar- gime.

\- Ya estás llorando, tarada- le saco la lengua.

Rose se limpia las lágrimas y justo en ese instante, Edward y Emmett salen. Este último saluda a mi hermana como si no la conociera y se despide de mí con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- ¿Volverá?- pregunto a Edward cuando Emmett se ha subido a uno de los vehículos que usa la familia real para los invitados.

\- Volverá por la noche, debe recoger sus cosas- contesta Edward y me sostiene por la cintura-. Vamos a la habitación, hay algo que quiero mostrarte- susurra en mi oído y yo me estremezco.

\- E... Está bien- tartamudeo.

\- Yo iré con Elizabeth adentro, se me acaba de ocurrir algo para la fiesta...

\- ¿Fiesta?- pregunto.

\- Sí, Elizabeth lo acaba de decidir esta mañana- responde Rose-. Mis suegros quieren celebrar sus veintiocho años de casados y ella creyó que una fiesta sería lo mejor para levantarnos el animo a todos...

\- Esa es una buena idea... - opino sin entusiasmo.

\- Vamos, es hora de entrar. Realmente necesito que veas lo que tengo para ti- me dice Edward.

\- Nos vemos en la cena, hermana- me despido de Rose y ella asiente.

\- Nos vemos en la cena...

(())

Mientras recorremos los pasillos, rumbo a la habitación, me suelto del agarre de Edward y éste frunce el ceño pero no dice nada. Pocos minutos después me toma de la mano, deteniendo el recorrido. Extrae un pañuelo de seda rojo del bolsillo de su pantalón y me cubre los ojos. Ese gesto me emociona e intriga a pesar de no haberme permitido comenzar a tener sentimientos por él. Me guía hasta que llegamos a una habitación que no tiene su olor por lo que me doy cuenta de que no es la suya.

-Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?- cuestiono y Edward me guía hasta el centro de la habitación.

\- Esto- responde, retirando el pañuelo de mis ojos y entonces lo veo. Es un vestido azul con pliegues en diagonales hasta la mitad de los muslos con una cola larga hasta el piso completamente lisa estilo campana, una hermosa tira en forma de gargantilla llena de piedrería plateada cae desde el centro del busto hasta el principio de la cintura del maniquí donde está colocado.

Pienso que es hermoso pero no digo nada, no comprendo el motivo de nuestra presencia en este lugar ni por el que me muestra este vestido. Quizá solo quiere tu opinion, tonta. Sí, eso debe ser. El vestido tal vez sea un regalo para su madre o su hermana y él quiere una crítica femenina. Aun así, la curiosidad me carcome y no puedo evitar preguntar:

\- ¿De quien es el vestido?

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta- digo, tratando de evadir su pregunta como él lo ha hecho con la mía.

\- Tú tampoco me has respondido

\- Yo pregunté primero

\- Pero yo soy el príncipe- de modo que volvemos al asunto de su status. Eso me molesta.

\- No tengo idea de por qué me has traído aquí, tampoco es que me interese mucho, así que si me disculpa su alteza- me burlo-. Me voy

Él se interpone en mi camino antes de que yo intente moverme.

\- No te irás hasta que respondas

\- ¡Demonios! El vestido es hermoso ¿vale? Cualquier mujer que lo porte se sentiría... ¿Feliz?- intento salir de la habitación pero Edward me lo impide nuevamente.

\- ¿A dónde tan rápido, preciosa?

\- Quiero hablar con Alice ¿puedo hacer eso o también lo impedirás?

\- No lo impediré pero antes de eso, quiero que te pruebes el vestido, después de todo es tuyo- parpadeo varias veces. Mi mente no puede procesar aquello con fácilidad. Intercalo la mirada entre Edward y el vestido.

\- ¿Mío?- inquiero no muy convencida. Él asiente y acto seguido, intenta acercarse a mí y yo retrocedo inmediatamente-. ¿Vas a dejarme salir a la fiesta?

\- Claro, confío en que no vas a separarte de mí ni un segundo

\- Supongo que debo agradecerte por eso, por cierto ¿de quién es esta habitación?- miro por todos lados y la observo. Es grande, con las paredes color arena y una cama del mismo color que parece bastante cómoda. Al lado derecho de la cama hay un tocador pequeño y dorado, y el resto de los muebles son color rosa pálido. Quedo anonadada ante tan hermosa estancia, es... de ensueño. Edward nota la mirada apreciativa que tengo, se acerca inesperadamente a mí para susurrarme:

\- ¿Te gusta la habitación?

\- Gracias, es muy linda, pero... Preferiría volver a mi antigua habitación, esto- señalo a mi alrededor-. No es mi estilo

\- Pues acostumbrate, eres mi novia y debes tener lo mejor y no quiero discusión alguna al respecto- contesta autoritariamente-. Además este lugar está conectado con mi habitación así que vendré las veces que quiera...

\- O sea ¿siempre?

\- Quizá...

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Pruebate el vestido, yo...

Alguien toca a la puerta en ese momento y Edward emite un gruñido.

\- Su alteza, su majestad lo busca- anuncia Renata atropelladamente. Casi resoplo... ¿Será que todas las mujeres siempre van a reaccionar igual en su presencia?

\- Está bien- contesta Edward con tono huraño sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Ve...- lo apremio-. Yo estaré con Alice...

\- Bien, iré, pero no se te ocurra salir del palacio- me advierte antes de salir.

Cuando por fin sale, Renata se queda observandome con desprecio. No le digo que se retire, no me creo con ese derecho.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto amablemente. La pelirroja alta y bonita resopla.

\- Me pregunto que vio en ti- entrecierra los ojos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Aparte de fea, estúpida...

\- Mira Renata, yo no te he hecho nada para que me hables así- contesto-. Así que respetame...

\- ¿Por ser la puta oficial de Edward?- se echa a reír.

\- ¡Yo no soy la puta de nadie!- exclamo-. Soy su pareja...

\- No me hagas reír... ¿Cuanto va a tardar en romper contigo? ¿Dos semanas más? Solo eres su juguete. Estoy segura de que se cansará de ti ya que no le das lo que necesita...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Él necesita placer y no creo que una niñata como tú se lo proporcione, yo en cambio...

\- Espera, espera, espera- la interrumpo-. ¿Has tenido sexo con Edward?

\- ¿He tenido?- su risa es aguda-. Querrás decir, tengo. Es buenísimo en la cama, me hace llegar al cielo una y otra vez...

\- ¿Qué?- jadeo. Comienzo a sentir repugnancia. No le creería a esta zorra de no ser por el hecho de que yo ya fui engañada una vez y porque para Edward el sexo es algo sin importancia pero a la vez una necesidad por no agregar que él no parece ser la clase de chicos que recurren a la autoestimulación. ¡Pero claro que no! Es guapisimo, puede tener a la mujer que quiera en su cama.

\- Supongo que debías saberlo...

\- Lárgate, no quiero oirte más- le suplico asqueada. Renata sonríe diabólicamente y se encoje de hombros antes de marcharse. Me siento en la cama de golpe puesto que las naúseas se apoderan de mí... ¿Cómo puede Edward hacerlo con una empleada? ¿Cómo puede ella acceder a ser usada por el príncipe? Eso es asqueroso. Se supone que una persona no debe acostarse con sus jefes y mucho menos si estos tienen pareja...

Necesito buscar a Alice. Si no me distraigo van a rodar cabezas y la primera que ruede será la de cierto príncipe. Salgo precipitadamente de la habitación y me dirijo a la de Alice quien no está en ésta.

\- Oh, maldita sea- mascullo-. ¿A dónde se habrá ido la enana?

Doy media vuelta y choco contra alguien de forma brusca.

\- Hola, Bellita- me saluda James con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Lo siento, James

\- No te preocupes- hace un gesto displicente con la mano para restarle importancia-. ¿Qué hacías? Yo vine a pedirle a Alice unos audífonos, los míos acaban de morir...

\- ¿Por qué no compras unos?- sugiero.

\- No tengo ganas de salir de casa- admite con un mohín.

\- Qué lastima porque yo sí- murmuro para mí misma pero James me escucha.

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, sí es así podemos salir...

\- No te preocupes, James. No necesitas hacer eso

\- No, si lo haremos...

De repente pienso en Edward revolcandose con Renata. Si él puede hacer eso... ¿Por qué no he de salir con James? Después de todo, no hay comparación porque no pienso meterme con mi cuñado ni con ningun otro chico, mucho menos con mi novio por quien ahora siento asco, pero si es una buena manera de desquitarme.

\- Está bien- acepto con una sonrisa enorme.

\- ¿Le has avisado a Edward?- inquiere.

\- Oh, sí. Está de acuerdo- le miento.

\- Bah, eso le quita lo divertido...

\- ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

\- Claro...

\- En verdad no le he avisado ni pienso hacerlo- respondo en tono confidente. Sus cejas se elevan del asombro.

\- Wow, estás consciente de que vamos a meternos en problemas ¿verdad?

\- Completamente, pero no me importa

\- Quizá debamos llevar a Alice...

\- No, no la vamos a involucrar también, además, eso le restaría diversión

James sopesa mis palabras durante un instante y luego se echa a reír.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamonos!

¡Estupendo!

(())

Mi cuñado y yo nos reímos como locos cuando conseguimos entrar a su auto y arrancar. Ha sido toda una odisea el poder salir ya que las chicas del servicio y los guardias tienen la órden de no permitirme la salida del palacio.

\- Son unos imbéciles- se burla James-. Después de esto creo que Edward los va a poner de patitas en la calle

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto angustiada aunque... La idea de que despidan a Renata no me molesta demasiado.

\- Es broma, bueno, tecnicamente. Edward querrá despedirlos pero mi padre no tolera las injusticias hacia sus empleados...

\- Pero sí que las tolera con extranjeros- digo con tono amargo y James se pone serio.

\- No le hizo mucha gracia lo que Edward te hizo pero no podía impedirlo...

\- Es el rey...

\- Lo sé pero hasta un rey tiene limitaciones, Bella...

\- Cambiemos de tema- murmuro-. ¿Tienes permiso de conducir?

\- Sí... Lo he sacado a los dieciseis- responde orgulloso-. Los autos me gustan mucho...

\- Sí, lo noto

\- También la música, aunque eso no se me da... Edward y Alice son los músicos de la familia...

\- ¿Ah sí?- pregunto inevitablemente interesada. James me sonríe un segundo y regresa su vista a la calle.

\- Sí, Alice canta como los dioses y Edward... Toca el piano entre otras cosas. El tío Aro enseñó a Edward a tocar instrumentos...

\- ¿Tío Aro? ¿Quién es él?

\- Hermano menor de mi padre solo por unos minutos. Él sería el quinto en la línea de sucesión de seguir vivo...

\- Oh, lo siento...

\- No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo. No tengo muchos recuerdos de él, solo sé que le daba clases particulares a Edward. Ese cabrón jamás pisó una escuela en su vida...- gruñe-. Y no estudia actualmente. Mis padres son demasiado condescendientes con él y no lo merece...

\- ¿A qué se dedica entonces?

\- A tratar asuntos del país, a asistir a eventos y a acostarse con mujeres. No deja títere sin cabeza- resopla-. A mi me encanta coquetear pero nunca he...

\- ¿Jamás has estado con una mujer?- casi grito. James se carcajea por mi reacción.

\- No, sé que suena cursi, pero... Quiero hacerlo con la chica indicada

\- Oh, eso es muy dulce- digo conmovida.

\- ¡No se lo digas a nadie!- exclama, ruborizandose-. Menos a Alice...

\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- le guiño un ojo-. Me estás ayudando ahora mismo a escapar de Edward ¿cómo podría yo traicionarte?

\- ¿Por qué estás escapando de él?- cuestiona.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de responder?

\- Sí, claro...

\- Renata, una chica del servicio, ¿sabes quién es?

\- Sí, la pelirroja, está como quiere...

\- ¿Tuvo algo que ver con tu hermano?

James se pone tenso y no me mira lo cual me indica que se ha puesto incómodo. Eso solo confirma mis sospechas...

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

\- Renata me dijo que tenían sexo y quería saber si es verdad...

\- Te diré todo lo que sé solo si prometes no delatarme con Edward ni hacerle un escándalo...

\- Lo prometo. No pienso hacer nada al respecto, solo tengo curiosidad...

\- Sí, Bella. Renata y Edward han estado juntos. La he visto muchas veces entrar en su habitación y ella... No es precisamente callada

Frunzo el ceño ante la horrible sensación que me invade. Tengo ganas de matar a Edward y a Renata, hacerlos puré con mis propias manos. James nota algo en mi expresión pues se apresura a disculparse.

\- Lo siento, no debí habertelo dicho...

\- Haz hecho bien, descuida...

\- Desde que está contigo no he visto entrar a Renata, lo prometo- de pronto nos detenemos en un semáforo. Su rostro muestra ansiedad y vergüenza.

\- No me mires así, James- le suplico-. Estoy bien...

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunta poco convencido-. Hace un momento tenías una cara...

\- Pero ahora sé que eso ha sido antes de mí- intento reír pero mi risa suena bastante patética y forzada.

\- Sí, sí, claro- se ríe también pero nervioso. Oh, mi Dios, eso no significa nada bueno... ¡Edward sigue acostandose con esa...!-. Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café después de comprar los audífonos?- sugiere. Es evidente que ha cambiado el tema a próposito.

\- Claro- mi espíritu vengativo aprueba la idea con una sonrisa y los pulgares arriba-. Cuanto más tardemos, mejor...

\- Estás loca, Bella- niega con la cabeza, divertido-. Por eso me agradas...

\- También me agradas a mí...

(())

\- Llevaré estos- le dice James a la dependienta quien lo mira embobada mientras le cobra.

\- Aquí está su cambio, su alteza- responde y mi cuñado le guiña el ojo.

\- Solo dime, James, hermosa...

\- Ja ja ja. Eso estuvo genial. Estaba temblando- exclamo al salir de la tienda. Estamos en un centro comercial más pequeño que el anterior pero aun así tiene de todo.

\- Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres. No lo puedo evitar...

\- No sé como puedes ser tan engreído y caerme tan bien- digo sorprendida.

\- Porque yo soy genial, nena

\- Ya lo creo...

\- ¿Bella?- escuchamos que alguién me llama a mis espaldas. Giro rapidamente solo para ser envuelta en un abrazo que me deja sin aliento. Esperen... Solo una persona me ha abrazado así y esa es...

\- ¡Emmett!- grito de alegría cuando me suelta y el aire vuelve a mis pulmones.

\- Moría de ganas de hacer eso cuando nos vimos en el palacio- gruñe.

\- ¿Quién es él?- pregunta James y Emmett y yo nos tensamos. Mi ex cuñado lo ha reconocido.

\- Soy Mark Brennan, el nuevo guardaespaldas de Isabella- contesta, en un intento de reparar su error.

\- Pero ella te dijo Emmett...

\- James- lo llamo y él me mira-. Tú eres el príncipe buena onda, puedo confiar en ti ¿cierto?

\- ¿Príncipe buena onda?- se ríe de su descripción-. Okey, puedes confiar en mí. Todo el camino no hemos hecho más que contarnos secretos...

\- Bien... Mark en realidad se llama Emmett y no sé cómo pero será mi nuevo guardaespaldas

\- ¿Estás segura de que podemos confiar en él?- Emmett mira con desconfianza a James y éste último resopla.

\- Aprecio a Bella, incluso más que a mi hermano, no la traicionaría por nada del mundo...

\- Mmm... No estoy tan seguro, pero está bien. Procede, Bella... - me indica Emmett.

\- Sería mejor que tú lo hicieras, Emmett- contesto-. Yo no estoy enterada de como has llegado aquí

\- He venido aquí para rescatarte, pero eso llevará un tiempo... Debemos ganarnos la confianza del príncipe Edward...

\- Oh, joder... ¿Eres una especie de agente encubierto?- exclama mi cuñado.

\- Sí. Trabajo para el FBI, pero me he tomado unos días, mejor dicho, un mes para poder resolver esto. Mi jefe me debía una...

\- ¿Me sacarás de aquí en un mes?- cuestiono asustada.

\- ¿Qué les parece si continuamos con este tema en Starbucks?- interviene James-. No hay nada que disfrute más que un café mientras veo series policiacas...

\- Pero esta es la vida real...

\- Esta situación es tan subrealista que me siento atrapado en una de esas series

Emmett y yo nos echamos a reír.

\- Está bien, vamos a Starbucks- dice mi ex cuñado-. También me muero por un café...

(())

\- ¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta, Emm?- pregunto antes de darle un trago a mi frapuccino de chocolate. James ha pedido lo mismo que yo y Emmett un capuccino de vainilla.

\- Sí, Bella, tardaremos un mes en sacarte de aquí

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es obvio, Bella- dice James-. Deben ganarse la confianza de Edward, no escapar a la primera de cambio...

\- Bien dicho, su alteza- lo elogia Emmett y James suelta un bufido.

\- Solo dime James. Detesto que me traten por mi título y me hablen de usted...

\- Está bien, príncipe buena onda- acepta Emmett, soltando una carcajada.

\- Bueno, príncipe buena onda no suena tan mal pero preferiría que solo las chicas lo usaran conmigo...

\- Entendido, James...

Carraspeo para llamar su atención.

\- Emmett, ¿podrías explicarme como fue que acabaste aquí?

\- Tu familia, mis padres y tus amigos nos reunimos en tu casa para idear alguna manera de sacarte de aquí. Tus padres no quieren esperar, te quieren de vuelta y mamá tambièn. Está destruida, eres como una hija para ella

\- Los extraño- me tiembla la voz.

\- Y todos te extrañamos a ti. Lamento que mi ruptura con Rosalie nos haya alejado...

\- ¿Eras novio de Rosalie?- pregunta James.

\- Sí, cuando eramos unos niños de instituto, pero ya fue... - le responde Emmett. Sé que solo finge aquella indiferencia, percibo el dolor en sus ojos.

\- Oh, espero que Alec no esté enterado de esto porque...

\- Da igual que esté enterado o no. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Rose...

\- Pero...

\- Dejalo estar, James. Lo suyo ya fue...- le pido. James asiente y deja de insistir.

\- Bien...

\- Dime como fue que se les ocurrió ya sabes... Enviarte aquí- miro a Emmett y éste sonríe levemente.

\- Rosalie fue la de la idea, precisamente- contesta-. Ella estaba enterada de las reuniones

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo a mí?

\- Porque Edward no te deja ningun minuto a solas y cuando no está contigo está cerca, o eso fue lo que me dijo Rosalie. Evidentemente eso no es verdad porque no estás con él ahora mismo...

\- Me he escapado un rato...- le confieso.

\- ¿No se pondrá furioso? Parece ser un tipo bastante posesivo- dice con los dientes apretados.

\- Está loco- se estremece James-. No la suelta nunca a menos que sea por una causa de fuerza mayor...

\- Sin embargo, últimamente me deja recorrer el palacio a solas...- le recuerdo.

\- Pero no salir de él ¿qué clase de novio hace eso? ¿Qué clase de novio te pone un guardaespaldas para que no te acerques a los hombres? Este país practicamente está libre de delincuencia, así que atribuyo la búsqueda de guardaespaldas a sus celos enfermizos...

\- Quisiera matarlo- gruñe Emmett-. Es un demente

\- Yo te ayudaría, pero valoro mi vida- dice James.

\- No vamos a matarlo pero si a sacarte de aquí- asegura Emmett-. Y respondiendo a la pregunta que sigo sin responderte... hemos hecho algo un poco ilegal, recurrí a Jason Jenks, un abogado falsificador de documentos. Me ha hecho un pasaporte, un acta de nacimiento y un currículum falso. En un príncipio sería yo el que pediría el trabajo, pero entonces Rosalie dijo que Edward mencionó lo del guardaespaldas y solicité el empleo en la unica agencia de seguridad que hay en Antud. Como era de esperarse, me han aceptado, Jenks me consiguió buenas referencias...

\- ¿Has entrado a Alvand y conseguido empleo con documentación ilegal?- James se queda boquiabierto-. Eso es ¡genial! Pero espera... Si te descubren ¿no te echarán del FBI?

\- Es por eso que debemos ganarnos la confianza de Edward, para que no nos descubra y no pueda hacer nada. Los documentos falsos míos y de Bella van a destruirse en cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York

\- ¿También tengo unos?- pregunto perpleja.

\- Sí, es la única forma de sacarte del país...

\- Pero, podrían reconocerme...

\- No lo harán- me asegura James-. La prensa no molesta a la familia real, solo unas cuantas personas saben que eres pareja de Edward y por más que se extendiera el rumor por Alvand no creo que adivinen que eres tú en el aeropuerto. Además, no es como si Edward fuera por la vida presentandote a todo el mundo, te tiene encerrada...

\- Bueno, al menos algo de lo que ese psicopata hace nos sirve para algo- masculla Emmett.

\- Sí, solo esperemos que Edward no se enamore más- susurra James.

\- Edward no está enamorado de mí- gruño.

\- Ay, Bella ¿acaso no le ves la cara de estúpido que tiene cada vez que te mira? Y todos notamos que le gustaste desde que te conoció...

\- Eso no es verdad- Emmett y mi cuñado se ríen de mí ya que me he puesto roja como un tomate.

\- Extrañaba ver sonrojarse a Bella- Emmett me revuelve el pelo como si fuese una niña-. Es muy graciosa

\- Sí, la extrañaré cuando se vaya- suspira el príncipe buena onda-. Las cosas se han puesto interesantes desde que llegó aquí

\- Puedes venir a Nueva York a visitarme- lo invito.

\- Pero claro que iré. De Edward te podrás librar, pero de mí no lo harás tan facilmente ¿eh?

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir una estupenda idea para empezar a ganarnos la confianza de Edward- exclama Emmett.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntamos James y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Debemos volver al palacio. Le diré que te he encontrado y así comenzará a confiar en mí

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡No quiero volver ahora!- protesto.

\- Creo que debemos volver ahora mismo- dice James-. Es una buena idea...

\- Está bien- suspiro-. Pero entonces fingiré que te odio por traerme de regreso- le advierto a Emmett.

\- No hay problema, eso hará más creíble la mentira- responde.

\- Bien, entonces vamonos...

(())

Emmett trata de calmarme mientras el taxi se dirige al palacio. El taxista me mira con curiosidad a través del retrovisor pero no pronuncia palabra alguna. James se ha ido por su lado para hacer más creíble nuestra mentira de que Emmett me trajo a la fuerza.

\- Me matará- me quejo de nuevo. Ahora soy consciente de lo que hice, Edward se va a poner como loco si es que ya no lo ha hecho. Se merece que lo haya desobedecido pero aun así, temo su reacción.

\- Tranquilizate, Bella, no dejaré que te haga daño...

\- Hemos llegado- anuncia el conductor con un inglés bastante malo y me estremezco cuando frena frente al palacio. No me atrevo a fijar la vista al exterior. Sé que Edward podría estar esperando mi llegada ya que Emmett le llamó para avisarle que me "encontró".

Emmett paga el taxi y cuando me dispongo a salir, la puerta se abre con brusquedad y soy sacada rápidamente del vehículo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- me grita simplemente mientras me zarandea. Su mirada llena de ira resulta muy aterradora a pesar de la hermosura de sus ojos dorados.

¡Santos cielos! Está más furioso de lo que esperaba. No obstante, aparento tranquilidad y lo observo arrogante. Yo también estoy enfadada y mis razones son mucho más poderosas.

\- ¿Por qué me reclamas, Edward? Ya estoy enterada de lo que haces, no puedes reprocharme absolutamente nada

\- ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?- cuestiona confundido sin dejar de mirarme enojado.

\- No tiene caso responderte pero déjame aclararte una sola cosa Edward Vulturi Masen, jamás, escuchame bien, jamás me vas a poner un dedo encima otra vez... me das asco. Desde este mismo momento no soy más tu novia, no me importan tus amenazas, me iré a casa sea como sea... - sé que voy a arrepentirme de mis palabras pero no puedo contenerme. De nuevo estoy siendo engañada y no creo merecerlo.

* * *

 **Les pido mil y un disculpas por haber tardado, lo que pasa es que sufrí una especie de "bloqueo mental" pero ya está todo bien :) espero que les guste el capítulo. Sarah 1807, Emmett McCartys angel, Alejandra Darcy, las chicas que me comentan como guest, VAMPIREPRINCESSM, blankitapia, cary y Nicole muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan bastante a continuar la historia aunque no todos los comentarios sean positivos. Sabía que pasaría pero le agradezco a esa chica que haya dado su opinión sin escribir ningun insulto hacia mi persona. Solo me resta decir que aun soy nueva con este tipo de fanfics y pues no soy buena, no soy profesional, solo escribo lo que la inspiración me pide que escriba jaja (obviamente siguiendo una trama que quizá a más de una le parezca absurda pero pues continuaré el fic por aquellas a las que si les gusta n.n, no me pienso derrumbar sino que las críticas me ayudan a mejorar).**

 **Annie Tejeida y Kolor6 ufff no tengo como agradecerles su apoyo con este fic. Son increíbles ;) mil millones de gracias...**

 **Sin más que agregar por el momento, me despido...**

 *****Lali*****


	9. Chapter 9

**PRINCE OBSESSION**

 **El encuentro entre el reservado Edward Vulturi Masen, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Alvand, con la encantadora pero rebelde Isabella Swan, será el detonante de una peligrosa obsesión que provocará que él haga hasta lo imposible por convertirla en su mujer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de Kolor6 que se ha convertido en coautora del fic. Juntas haremos muchas maldades :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Débil**

Intento irme, pero Edward se niega a soltarme.

\- ¿Por qué estás diciendo todo eso? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mi permiso?

\- Tú no eres mi dueño...

\- Señorita Swan, debería calmarse- "Mark" interviene.

\- Usted callese- le gruño y por increíble que parezca eso no ha sido actuado del todo.

\- Más respeto, por favor- me ordena Edward-. Brennan hizo lo correcto en traerte a casa...

\- ¡Esta no es mi casa!

\- Lo es ahora...

El auto de James entra al palacio y aparca donde segundos atrás había estado el taxi. Baja de él apresuradamente ya que seguramente va a intentar defenderme.

\- ¡Suéltala!- le grita a Edward. Éste último me aparta delicadamente para acercarse a James y tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y sacudirlo con furia.

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar, maldito bastardo!- grita-. Ella es mía, te advertí que no quería que te le acercaras

\- No seas hipócrita, Edward- se carcajea James, liberándose del agarre de Edward-. No puedes exigirle a Isabella que no salga conmigo o con cualquier otra persona cuando tú te revuelcas con Renata todavía

Aprovecho que Edward se ha quedado paralizado para correr escaleras arriba. Segundos después escucho que el príncipe me llama a gritos pero no me detengo y no paro hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice quien ahora si se encuentra ahí.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- me reclama-. ¿Por qué no me llevaron?

\- Alice, por favor no me regañes. Te explicaré todo, pero cierra la puerta. No quiero que Edward me encuentre...

\- Está bien...

La enana se apresura a cerrar la puerta pero alguien se lo impide desde afuera. Es Edward y es obvio quien va a ganar aquella lucha.

\- Isabella, debemos hablar. Lo que dijo James no es verdad...

\- No quiero hablar contigo ¡lárgate!- contesto a gritos.

\- Me importa una mierda... -empuja la puerta y Alice cae de sentón al suelo.

\- ¡Eres un salvaje!- exclama la enana al levantarse. Edward la ignora y se acerca a mí con lentitud. Yo alzo las manos, indicándole que se detenga a la vez que retrocedo.

\- Isabella ¿James te dijo eso?- pregunta con cautela.

\- No, yo lo descubrí, ahora largo...

\- No me iré hasta que aclaremos este malentendido...

\- Aquí no hay ningún malentendido, y no creas que esto se trata de celos pero me parece de mal gusto que...

\- Te lo voy a explicar todo solo si vienes conmigo

\- No quiero escucharte

\- Ve, Bella- me aconseja Alice-. Tu actitud solo demuestra que estás celosa...

La miro boquiabierta y mi vista regresa a Edward.

\- De acuerdo, hablemos- respondo finalmente y el príncipe perturbador sonríe. Intenta tomarme de la mano pero yo la aparto.

\- Cuando dije que no quería que me tocaras, hablaba en serio...

\- Está bien, no voy a tocarte- suspira-. Por ahora...

Ruedo los ojos y salgo de la habitación con Edward pisandome los talones. Acelero el paso pero al parecer él no tiene problema para seguir mi ritmo.

\- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

\- Al jardín, no quiero encerrarme en ninguna habitación contigo...

\- Yo creo que no- me sostiene por el brazo y me hace frenar-. No quiero que nadie nos escuche discutir...

\- Y yo no quiero que intentes tocarme, Edward. Esta vez seré yo la que ponga las condiciones aquí

\- Eso si que no, no pienso dejar que me des órdenes

\- No son órdenes. Son condiciones...

\- ¿Qué te parece la biblioteca?- sugiere-. Es un lugar privado, pero seguro...

\- Acepto solo si no pones el seguro- entorno los ojos.

(())

Edward cierra la puerta de la biblioteca y yo me abrazo a mi misma para calentarme un poco. Hace frío en este lugar.

\- ¿Por qué te has ido sin mi permiso y con James? - cuestiona.

\- Porque puedo, tú te revuelcas con Renata y yo...

\- ¡¿Te has acostado con él?!- exclama furioso y se acerca a mí. Me sostiene por ambos brazos y me sacude ligeramente-. ¿Se han besado?

\- No, pero tendría derecho ¿no lo crees?

\- Eres mía, Isabella. No tienes derecho a hacer cosas con mi hermano...

\- ¿Pero tú con esa zorra si? No te atrevas a negar que ocurrió algo entre tú y esa chica...

\- No, no lo voy a negar- murmura y aprieta más mis brazos pero sin llegar a lastimarme-. Pero no he estado con ella desde hace tiempo, un mes para ser exactos. Me estoy vengando de ti al retenerte pero no soy tan hijo de puta como para revolcarme con alguien si soy tu pareja aunque el sexo sea equivalente a un beso en tu país...

\- Eres un hijo de puta de todas formas... ¿Cómo pudiste tener sexo con ella? ¡Trabaja para ustedes!

\- Ella no trabajaba para nosotros cuando la conocí, pero no voy a contarte la historia ni a darte más explicaciones, quiero saber como sabes lo mío con Renata...

Me muerdo el labio. En mi interior se crea el debate de decirle o no decirle a Edward lo que ella me dijo. Pensandolo bien, Renata es joven, bonita (y bastante puta también), astuta y todos los demás calificativos indispensables para conseguir trabajo en un dos por tres en caso de que Edward decida persuadir a Anthony para correrla. Además, ella me odia y yo a ella así que por mí puede irse al infierno.

\- Fue ella quien me lo dijo. Me aseguró que todavía seguían viéndose y que la hacías llegar al cielo...- respondo.

\- ¿Eso dijo?- masculla con rabia y yo asiento, tratando de contener una sonrisa diabólica.

\- Sí. Eso dijo...

\- Ella... No... Puede...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ella no pudo habértelo dicho, seguramente fue James...

\- James no me dijo nada ¿por qué no me crees?

\- Renata juró no decir nada sobre nosotros...

\- Pues te mintió. Así es la vida, la gente siempre te traiciona- digo con amargura-. Yo sé bien lo que es eso- añado resoplando. Edward me suelta y retrocede como si mis palabras fuesen una bofetada-. ¿Qué sucede?

\- No, nada- susurra, negando con la cabeza y recuperando su expresión de siempre pues por un segundo el dolor cruzó por su rostro.

\- Bueno, como sea... - camino hacia la puerta para irme pero Edward me detiene.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia... alteza - agrego esta última palabra en tono despectivo

-Antes tendrás que decirme que demonios hacías con James y como lograron burlar la vigilancia

\- No voy a contarte la historia ni a darte mas explicaciones - digo utilizando sus propias palabras-. Después de todo, no eres capaz de confiar en mí

-¿Como pretendes que confíe si a cada oportunidad escapas de mi?

\- Escapo de ti porque me prohibes salir, me has retenido contra mi voluntad en este palacio. Me arrebataste mi vida...

\- Y tú mi voluntad. No pasa un solo segundo en que no piense en ti y eso me molesta, cada cosa que hago es por ti, para retenerte...

\- Sí te molesta ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no tienes por qué vengarte. Yo te juro que nunca pretendí provocarte ni cruzarme en tu camino. Déjame ir...

Edward me observa sin decir una sola palabra durante unos segundos.

\- Lo pensaré- suspira-. Creo que tienes algo de razón...

\- ¿De verdad?- sonrío pues puedo leer la sinceridad en su rostro, en su perfecto rostro.

\- Sí, pero solo quiero pedirte una cosa

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Besáme...

Él se acerca, acechandome, me toma por la nuca y me atrae hacia sí. Posa sus cálidos labios sobre los míos y me invade una sensación sumamente placentera en mi entrepierna. Mueve sus labios con vehemencia y yo no tardo en mover los míos al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Empuja su lengua dentro hasta casi rozar mi garganta, hurgando hasta el último rincón de mi húmeda boca.

Esto apenas comienza pero ya siento que mis bragas se han convertido en una piscina. Edward toma uno de mis muslos y hace que mi pierna rodee su cintura para luego seguir con la otra y cargarme. Ambos gemimos pues nuestros sexos se rozan a través de la ropa.

\- No voy a dejarte ir- murmura contra mis labios y eso extrañamente me excita más. Deja de besarme y desciende a mi cuello, dandole a éste pequeños mordiscos-. No hasta que seas mía por completo...

\- Hazme tuya- suplico, no por liberarme sino porque la lujuria me ha poseído por completo. Estoy empapada, lista para él.

\- Eso haré- dice con la voz ronca por la excitación. Me coloca en el piso nuevamente y desliza una de las tiras de mi blusa, poniendome la carne de gallina. Repite el procedimiento y se abalanza sobre mi para dejar besos húmedos en mi clavícula.

\- Edward- susurro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

La puerta de la biblioteca rechina en ese momento y nos detenemos en seco para luego mirar a quien nos ha interrumpido. Una furiosa Renata nos observa y el asco y la repugnancia vuelven a invadirme. El deseo que sentía segundos antes, se va como vino: demasiado rápido. No obstante, los besos del príncipe aun me queman la piel.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Renata?- pregunta Edward. Yo aprovecho para acomodar mi ropa y aunque quiero salir corriendo, no lo hago. No puedo darle ese gusto a Renata.

\- El señor Brennan desea hablar con usted- contesta-. Quiere que le indique cual será su habitación...

\- Está bien, ahora mismo voy pero tú vendrás conmigo, Renata. Hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir contigo...

Edward le sonríe de forma seductora y ella también lo hace a la vez que se muerde el labio... ¿Pero qué cojones...? El príncipe se vuelve a mirarme y besa mi frente antes de pedirme que vaya con Alice y yo solo asiento, incapaz de responder coherentemente. Observo boquiabierta como Edward la toma del brazo suavemente y se la lleva.

¿Cómo se atreve Edward a coquetear con Renata en mis narices sobre todo después de aquel apasionado beso que nos dimos? ¿Intenta ponerme celosa? ¿Provocarme? ¿Terminar lo que empezó conmigo?

\- ¡Arg! Estúpido Edward- exclamo, pateando una silla. Bufando y musitando maldiciones, me dirijo a la habitación de Alice pero solo doy diez pasos cuando escucho la voz de Emmett la cual proviene de la habitación contigua a la que antes se me había asignado a mí. Renata mintió, Emmett no lo había llamado y Edward lo sabía... ¡Estúpidos malnacidos!

Me acerco con sigilo a aquella habitación ya que parece estar discutiendo consigo mismo ya que no recibe respuestas. Por el pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta veo que se pasea de un lado a otro.

\- Rosalie, no he podido olvidarte- abro mucho los ojos cuando mi ex cuñado dice eso-. He venido por Bella y también a suplicar tu perdón, no, no. Así no- suspira y comienza de nuevo su discurso-. Rosalie, fui un imbécil, debes perdonarme, sé que es tarde porque te has casado, pero algo se puede hacer y... ¡Demonios!

Decido que es momento de intervenir y toco la puerta.

\- Emm, soy yo- anuncio y él se acerca precipitadamente.

\- ¿Bella?- intenta sonreírme con naturalidad al abrirme, sin tener éxito alguno.

\- Acabo de escuchar todo lo que dijiste, deberías tener más cuidado, maldita sea...

\- Ah- Emmett frunce el ceño, preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué estás hablando sobre pedirle perdón a mi hermana? Exijo que me expliques que es lo que ocurre aquí...

\- Yo...

\- Sí no me lo dices se lo diré a Rose ahora mismo- lo amenazo y Emmett traga grueso.

\- No hay necesidad de llegar a eso, Bells. Te lo diré, pero cierra la puerta...

\- Bien...

Hago lo que me ordena y ambos nos sentamos en la espaciosa cama. Emmett mira al suelo todo el tiempo y su postura es la de un hombre derrotado.

\- Rosalie no quería irse a Alvand sin mí- dice tras varios segundos en silencio-. Nuestro noviazgo comenzó cuando teníamos quince años, no sé si lo recuerdes...

\- Sí, claro,¿ como olvidarlo? Eran la burla de la familia, nos encantaba hacerlos sonrojar...

\- Yo amaba a Rosalie y ella sentía lo mismo que yo, pero... Yo era demasiado hormonal, necesitaba sexo y Rose no me lo daba. Decía que quería esperar...

\- ¿La engañaste?- pregunto perpleja y los ojos de Emmett se llenan de lágrimas. Hijo de...

\- Sí, me acosté con Bree, una compañera de mis clases de karate- admite sollozando-. Yo le gustaba y un día que Rosalie me dejó con las ganas, luego de la clase nos quedamos solos, me provocó y caí. Me arrepentí muchísimo y lo sigo haciendo pero no es el peor error de mi vida, jamás podría decir eso...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Engañar al amor de tu vida no es el peor error? No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo peor que eso...

\- No entiendes, Bella. Déjame terminar primero y después me juzgas...

\- Eres un cerdo- digo asqueada-. Pero te escucharé...

\- Lo sé, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras. Lo merezco- suspira para después proseguir-. Me acosté con Bree y debido a la culpa que sentía, decidí terminar con Rose. Era justo su cumpleaños y decidí postergar el momento hasta el final de la fiesta para decirselo pero en medio de la celebración me pidió que subiesemos a su habitación y ahí... tuvimos nuestra primera vez..

\- ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?!- grito indignada.

\- Ella me besó y como la amaba demasiado, no me pude resistir. Te repito, yo era muy hormonal y tan solo un beso bastaba para encenderme, sobre todo Rosalie, que era la chica que amaba y que sigo amando. Cuando la hice mía, supe que no debía dejarla ir y que no volvería a cometer ese error de nuevo porque ella lo era todo para mí, estar con Rosalie fue como llegar al cielo. Tontamente pensé que jamás se descubriría mi pequeño desliz, pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?- indago al ver que hace una pausa.

\- Ese pequeño desliz tuvo consecuencias...- responde y yo me tapo la boca para evitar gritar. Estoy atónita-. Bree quedó embarazada de esa vez que estuvimos juntos...

\- ¿Qué pasó con el bebé? - oh mierda, es lo menos que debería interesarme. Estúpido instinto maternal...

\- Me quise morir cuando Bree me mostró sus análisis y ella sugirió abortar pero entonces vi que ella llevaba un papel en su bolsa: una ecografía. Se la quité y entonces vi esa cosita tan pequeña y la amé. No estaba feliz pero amaba a mi bebé y no quise que Bree abortara

\- ¿Y ella accedió?

\- Trató de convencerme de que era lo mejor pero finalmente ella quiso tener a nuestra bebé

\- ¿Fue niña?

\- Sí, es una hermosa princesita. Se llama Carlie y tiene cuatro años. Cumplirá cinco en julio...

\- ¿Por qué Rose siguió contigo si tenías una hija?

\- Nunca se lo dije... - responde y no puedo evitar golpearlo en el brazo.

\- Imbécil, poco hombre- me levanto de la cama pero no salgo de la habitación-. Merecía saberlo...

\- No quería perderla y tampoco mi familia se enteró para evitar que Rosalie supiera...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco tu familia?

\- No. Mi madre jamás le ocultaría algo así a Reneé y ella se lo habría dicho a Rosalie o hubiera mandado a Charlie a romperme la cara...

\- A matarte, mejor dicho- mascullo con desprecio-. ¿Y qué pasó con Bree?

\- Cuando cumplió cuatro meses de embarazo se mudó con su familia a Phoenix. Ella no les dijo a sus padres de quien era el bebé que esperaba y dio a luz siendo apoyada a regañadientes. No conocí a mi hija en persona hasta que tuvo dos años pero yo le enviaba dinero y Bree me mandaba fotos de la niña...

\- ¿Jamás le dijiste a Rose sobre esto...?

\- Sí, ella se enteró. Cuando iba a mandar su solicitud para estudiar en Alvand yo estuve a punto de enviarla también pero Bree llegó con la niña a mi casa y me dijo que si no formabamos una familia, yo no volvería a saber nada de Carlie. Yo amaba a mi pequeña y por amor a ella me negué a irme con Rosalie y confesarle la verdad

\- Pero Rose estaba bien, parecía ser feliz por irse...

\- Ella solo fingía, Bella. No quiso preocupar a nadie ni que ninguno de ustedes le tuviera compasión. Prefirió ser vista como la chica que abandona a su novio que como una chica engañada por el hijo de una gran amiga de su madre. Me exigió que no contase nada de esto a su familia para no crear conflictos con la mía

\- Oh Dios mío- me tiembla la voz. Yo sé que Rosalie siempre ha tenido un buen corazón pero no me imaginaba lo que es capaz de hacer y soportar por amor a su familia. Ahora mismo me arrepiento de todos los pensamientos malos que tuve hacia ella cuando se fue-. Necesito ver a Rose...

\- No, no le puedes decir que yo te conté esto, por favor...

\- Está bien, no lo haré...

\- Ayudame a recuperarla...

\- No, Emmett. Fuiste un imbécil y ella ya está casada. Aun te quiero, has sido como un hermano para mí, pero no voy a ayudarte. Además, tú tambien debes estar casado ¿o no?

Emmett niega con la cabeza.

\- Estoy en trámites de divorcio. Mi familia no quiere a Bree y ella se cansó de ellos también y me ha dejado con la niña

\- Es una...

\- ¿Perra desgraciada? Sí, lo es...

\- Exacto...

\- Ahora creo que te resultará fácil deducir por qué nos distanciamos...

\- ¿Por la niña?

\- Sí. Mi madre y Reneé dañaron su amistad por una razón equivocada. Cuando se pelearon, mi madre no sabía lo de Carlie y yo se lo confesé dos días después. Se sintió feliz de ser abuela pero... me arrojó su jarrón favorito a la espalda y mi padre no me habló en un mes. Mamá quizo ir a hablar con tu madre pero finalmente se dio por vencida ya que Rose la llamó cuando yo le escribí un correo contandole que mis padres ya lo sabían todo. Rosalie convenció a mi madre de no decir nada y ésta última decidió que debía alejarse ya que detesta mentir...

\- Pobre Esme, Emm... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tu debilidad provocó?

\- Sí y sé que no me merezco a Rosalie pero la amo, la amo con todas mis fuerzas...

\- Ella está casada- le recuerdo-. Y ella ama a Alec

\- No, Bella- se ríe-. Ella no lo mira igual que como me miraba a mí...

\- ¿Y eso qué? Quizá no lo ame tanto como a ti pero es feliz y Alec la ama verdaderamente. Rosalie se merece ser feliz después de todo lo que pasó y no pienso permitir que...

\- No me importa- se levanta de la cama y me mira amenazante-. Nadie me va a detener ¡voy a recuperar a Rosalie sea como sea!

La puerta se abre con brusquedad y ambos nos quedamos petrificados cuando vemos a la persona cuyo rostro está distorsionado por la ira.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí?!

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Nos va a matar, eso es seguro.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste. Sé que es corto pero prometo trabajar en el siguiente capítulo rapidamente :) Lady Heaven, , Javiwiwi Masen, lunatico0030, Usuyase Blood, Nadiia16, kolor6, terra2012, Alejandra Darcy, mafer170696, Jigoku No Kokoro, Sarah 1807, ella 83, pili, antonela, Roxy Sanchez, cary, ana muchisimas gracias por sus reviews :), me han hecho feliz, perdonen si olvidé mencionar a alguien, no me he estado sintiendo muy bien (a causa de la universidad y mi mala alimentación) y ando medio despistada :(**

 **Annie Tejeida jeje mil gracias por ayudarme y presionarme un poco para subir el capítulo jajaja. Creo que gracias a ti tuve mi ataque de inspiración a último momento... (es broma, en realidad lo subo para que no mates, yo quiero vivir jajaja no te creas)**

 *****Lali*****


End file.
